Cut Short
by LARunaway
Summary: A collection of random short stories pertaining to Jori.
1. Chapter 1

"Jake, what're you doing here? It's like 10pm."

I exasperated to the dark haired 8yr old who sat out by my pool. I swear this kid is a ninja. He could break into the national bank if he wanted to.

"I want you to get back with Jade! You're supposed to be together!"

I send a quick text to his older sister, Jade, before sitting next to Jake by the pool. I sigh.

"It just doesn't work that way, Jake."

"Why not?"

"There's a lot more to it. These things can only be fixed over time. Just give it time. Okay?"

He reluctantly nods.

"Jake!"

We both look over to see Jade.

"Car. Now!"

He stood up and headed to the car with his head down as Jade and I met in the middle.

"Sorry about him."

"It's fine. You know I love him."

I offer a smile.

She returns it.

"Yeah, well...I'll see you around."

"Jade."

She walks past me, but I hook a finger around one of hers and we pause. We don't turn around. We just stand there, but only for a moment... Then she's gone.

 **I miss you...**


	2. Tori

**A/N: italics are flashbacks.**

* * *

 **Tori**

* * *

 _I didn't remember wearing red a few hours ago, but now I couldn't find a part of me that wasn't stained an alarming color. I bet my face was too...I could feel it... It was cold._

 _"_ _Do NOT let officer Vega in. I repeat DO NOT let officer Vega in. Requesting assistance back up on second story..."_

* * *

"Tori?"

"Huh?"

Jade had a serious look on her face as she tried to read me.

"You just disappeared for a year and now you're back? Cat won't talk to anyone... Where did you go? What happened?"

I just stared at her as I processed her question. There was talk. I heard it in the halls from the moment I walked in. It's kind of funny how interested Jade has become in me since I came back. I start laughing and she looks confused.

"What do you think?"

She gathers her thoughts and looks at me like I offended her. I lean into her.

"Do you think I did it, Jade? Is that what you want me to say? I killed a girl and my cop dad covered it up for me."

"I know that's a fucking lie, Vega."

My smile dissipates.

"But it's not."

I don't falter and she immediately looks upset, maybe even to the point of tears.

* * *

 **No Pov**

* * *

 _Cat had received a text from Tori to head to her place. She took her time getting ready and by the time she arrived it was dark out. She didn't understand why a hoard of people were blocking the street and she had to park along the street a few houses down. The closer she got to Tori's house the more she realized something was wrong._

 _Her pace sped up as she pushed past people and reached the yellow tape. She went to move past it, but an officer held her back. She rushed out words that never formed complete sentences in hope to persuade the officer to let her by, to assure him that she was a close family friend. Her effort died as gasps emitted from the crowd. Cat looked toward the house only to see two officers escort a handcuffed, blood stained, Tori Vega to the back of a patrol car. Cat's breath caught in her throat as she tried to process the reality of what was happening. Tori looked up at her just before they reached the car._

 _Her eyes looked empty, like she died inside. She held no emotion, no expression; it was all blank. The Tori she had come to know as her best friend was gone, nowhere to be found. As the car drove off, Cat was spotted by Officer Vega, who motioned to let Cat in. Cat started her path to him, but she was stopped. He said something to another officer before walking off. The officer then proceeded to inform Cat of what had happened/ was suspected._

 _She didn't say a word. She didn't fall to the ground and cry. She mindlessly walked away and headed back to her car. She drove home just fine. Then she pulled into her driveway and sat in her car...for the rest of the night. She didn't move till Mrs. Valentine came out looking for her. Her mom asked if she was okay and she smiled and nodded as she stepped out of her car... She showed emotion, she let it in, and there was no stopping the inevitable._

 _Cat broke._


	3. Beck

**Tori**

* * *

"God, you're such a tool!"

I laughed as she swung a pillow against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop."

I said sincerely as I laid on my side looking down at Jade, who was laying on her back. We had spent the morning laying in bed talking and and being a cliche couple. I liked it more than I should have...

She smiled at me before she pulled me into a kiss; a kiss that made me feel things I wasn't suppose to. Who needs butterflies, when you have the whole zoo in your stomach.

"I never thought I'd actually feel this way again; even more so."

My brows knitted together as I studied her.

"What do you mean?"

"After Beck, I decided I was done with all this stupid feelings crap. Why would I ever let someone in after what happened between us, ya know..."

She looked back up at me with a look that tore my heart apart.

"Then I met you and it's just... It feels right. I sound like a fucking rom-com, but I finally get what everyone's always so lovey dove-y about now. I always felt like something was missing and... Tori, I... I love you."

 **I can't breathe.**

It's been five months. It took five months, but this wasn't how it was suppose to be. This wasn't the plan.

"Tori?"

She started to look worried as I slowly pushed myself off of the bed.

"I uh..."

 **Fuck.**

I needed to go.

"Tori..."

 **Don't cry, Jade.**

"I-I need to go."

"Tori!"

"Sorry."

She yelled after me as I ran out.

 **I don't deserve you.**

I sped off in my car just as she ran out the front door. Soon enough I was throwing myself through a different door.

"Tori?"

"I can't do this anymore?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Beck, she doesn't deserve this."

"What happened?"

He looked me over with question as my eyes bore into his.

"She loves me."

A second later he broke out into a smile.

"Good! It'll hurt more when you trash her."

"This wasn't the plan! She doesn't deserve this."

"Doesn't deser-Tori, she's a fucking bitch!"

"What does that make you? You didn't tell me the full story, did you!"

"I'm family!"

"Yeah, my prick of a cousin! I'm not doing this anymore."

I held my ground, our eyes remained locked, and then realization washed over him. His voice was low, like a secret that crept into the light.

"You...you fucking love her..."

"I'm done."

I made my turn to walk away, but he stopped me.

"I'll tell her about the bet."

"Do it. I never deserved her from the moment I agreed to that stupid bet."

"I was a bet..."

Beck and I internally froze as we turned our attention to the broken voice that came from the door way.

 **Jade...**


	4. Captain

**A/N: I'm back! And babes, it feels soooooo good! Sorry I've been so busy. I moved to LA and school has just been owning my life as of late. Anyways, I wanted to know if anyone watches the 100, 'cause Lex and Clarke are my new obsession along with just really any badass babe on that show (Raven and Octavia). Holy** **hell, though, it's a good show. Hope all is well with you guys! Enjoy the story and reviews are always appreciated! Love you guys! Apologies for any typos or grammar.**

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?"

The new H.A. hockey captain threw her gear at the wall to emphasize the anger she held against her dark-haired teammate. The pro team had won, but the gameplay wasn't up to their usual standards. Blue eyes measured up to her captain's brown as they began a stare down.

" _You_ are my problem. Just because you have the title, it doesn't mean shit! You just got traded over. This is _my_ team and you have to earn it. So far, all I see is an over-confident, fuckboy; nothing close to a captain."

The brunette's jaw clenches at the words and the space between them grows thinner.

"Who should be captain, then? You? If Tess wasn't a top goalie, then we would've lost on your defense alone. The worst part is, I know that slip up was on purpose. Jade, you're immature and you let your pride get in the way of your own game. Clearly, your personal issues get in the way too much for you to even, remotely, make game changing decisions a captain has to make."

Those words were all it took for Jade to lose all self control, but her captain was quicker and had her pinned up against the lockers by her wrists in a blink of an eye.

The dark-haired girl growled out of frustration as she pushed against her leader, but was met with restraint. Now inches apart, Jade could feel her teammates cinnamon scented, breath on her lips and it made her head feel fuzzy.

"And that whole, 'over-confident,' remark, do you really think I'm _**overly**_ confident?"

Jade wanted to say something to put her down; prove her wrong, anything, but she couldn't seem to remember how to use her voice. Her lips were parted, but nothing came out. The brunette just smiled, knowingly.

"Look at you, West. Can't think of a comeback? Do I make you nervous?"

She spoke lowly and Jade's heart started pounding.

"Imagine if someone walked in and saw how weak you were. If you want the title, then take it."

Blue eyes dilated and again, she pushed against her with new found strength, but was once again slammed back into the lockers, only this time the captain pinned her with a searing kiss. It was aggressive, to say the least, and it made Jade's body buzz as she kissed back.

This was their thing. They'd been at each other's throats ever since the hockey prodigy got traded over as H.A.'s newly appointed captain. Both being two of the top players in the league, it was evident that they would clash. The captain was also a player, and Jade hated the power she held over the ice and people themselves. She wasn't alone in the emotions she felt, as the brunette grew overly frustrated with finally meeting her match. Jade never gave in, fought against her every step of the way, and one day it all became too much. It was their secret kink and a hot one at that. They'd fight till one of them broke. It was a challenge they never grew tired of.

Jade bit the captain's lip and broke skin, which earned her a hand forcefully grabbing her jaw and pushing it to up to the side, exposing her neck. The captain let out a breathy laugh and spoke against the shell of her ear.

"Say it, Jade."

A shiver ran down her spine.

"Fuck, Vega."

"We will, but first…you need to say it."

A groan escaped between Jade's clenched teeth as Tori assaulted her neck with her own pearly, whites.

"God, you're so hot when you're angry."

"And you, when you're so submissive. Now say it."

Jade's head was yanked back to face her commander and she broke out in a dark smile as they locked eyes once again. She looked over her handy work that resulted in Tori's split. Slightly bloody, lip. They were getting more and more aggressive with each session and it really spurred Jade on to keep pushing the other player.

"How's this for submissive…"

She leaned in and emphasized each word.

"Fuck. _**You.**_ "

She knew she finally had her. Tori went for the first move this time and Jade saw her open shot as she locked an ankle behind the brunette pinned her to the ground. Her victory wouldn't last though, as she lost her hand placement when Tori pulled on her wrist and flipped them.

"Don't put yourself through this torture, Jade. Make it easy on yourself and say it."

She smirked at Jade as she huffed in response.

"Saying it would be torture. Besides, where's the fun in giving it up so soon, Vega."

With that, she pulled Tori down by the collar of her shirt and connected their lips. Tori snaked a hand under her player's shirt and gripped her side with strength that would surely leave a bruise, but that's how they liked it.

Uncontrolled aggression.

Jade gripped the the back of her captain's head by the roots of her hair and forced her to expose her neck. It was her turn to return the neck assault she had gotten earlier and not only that, but Jade locked her legs around the player's back and regained the position of top. She was quick to force Tori's head into the cemented floor, but seems like her captain can't help, but point out how much she really does need to improve on defense….and not just on the ice.

Tori maneuvered her head and bit down on Jade's wrist, which earned her the sound of a groan as the the dark-haired girl pulled back. A captain always has to be one step ahead of everyone else. Tori gripped onto Jade's backside with one hand and the back of her head with the other as she sat up. Another kiss was ignited. Their teeth clashed, Tori pushed back, gaining dominance with her tongue, and Jade ended up with a hand at her throat.

She got pushed off and looked up at Tori, now towering over her. They both had a dazed look as they caught their breaths.

"Jade."

"Vega."

"Say it."

She just shook her head with a smirk on her slightly, swollen lips. Tori's demeanor changed and it confused the blue-eyed girl. Brown eyes rolled with a head shake as the standing girl turned away. Something was wrong and Jade moved at inhuman speed and grabbed the leaving girl's wrist.

"What just happened?"

"I'm bored. I don't want to do this anymore."

She frowned at the captain's stoic face.

"Tori-"

"Say it."

It finally clicked for Jade. This was different. This was going to a whole new level and it scared her. She swallowed hard and instinctively talked her way into buying time.

"Is this why you played like shit today?"

"Seriously? I can be a fuckboy, but I can't call you out on your fear of actually feeling something!"

Her voice grew louder with each word. The hurt and frustration was evident and it broke Jade a bit. Tori pulled her wrist, but her player just gripped tighter.

"Let me go, Jade."

"I can't."

"Then _**say it.**_ "

She was growing impatient and Jade saw it.

"Say it!"

Jade pushed her against the lockers and kissed her such passion, she swore she was going to melt into the brunette. Tori tugged upward on her shirt and she complied with another shirt following close behind. A fire ignited at the feeling of skin on skin contact and they made out with fervor and urgency. Hands roamed each other's bodies and they kissed like nothing was enough, like they couldn't get enough to satisfy their addictions. Tori rolled them over and started kissing down Jade's neck till she was nipping at her pulse point. The dark-haired girl was panting and let out a strangled moan with fingers weaved through brunette hair.

Lips moved down, over Jade's stomach, and fingers worked on the button to her jeans. It wasn't long till she felt air hit her legs as her pants pooled at her feet. Tori placed a kiss over where Jade need her most. Hips bucked with the sound of a pleading moan.

"Jade."

It was a whisper. Jade didn't think she could get any hotter till she saw hooded, darkened, brown eyes looking up at her. There were too many emotions. Maybe Tori was right…

"Captain."

Her throat felt like sandpaper as the name left her mouth. Tori swallowed. It was all too much. Jade felt her body tremble. She heard her heart pounding in her ears. She felt like her throat was closing in and gripped onto Tori's shoulder. The captain grabbed onto her hand and pulled her into a kiss; a kiss that was gentle and meant more than anything they've ever conveyed to each other before. Tori placed a gentle hand at the side of Jade's face as hands moved down to undo the brunette's pants. Hips pushed into each other and thighs moved between one another.

"Jade, please."

It was a whisper that grazed her ear and she gripped on tighter to her captain. Her voice clawed at her throat as she held it in. She was scared, but the thought of Tori leaving for good was starting send her into a panic attack.

"I'm not going to leave you. You have me…just say it."

Reassurance. Reassurance was like coming up for air as Jade finally let out a breath and made eye contact with the one person that scared her the most and yet made her feel the safest all at the same time.

"I want you…just you."

Tori's eyes looked between hers before she gave a slow nod as she processed the words.

"Okay."

She breathed out.

"Okay."

The captain pressed her lips to Jade's to seal the exchange.


	5. Concentrate

**A/N: Super short, but I wanted it out of my head. Thanks, guys! I appreciate you.**

* * *

"Good morning LA! You already know you're listening to the number one morning radio show and that's because we have the hottest guest joining us every morning. Speaking of hot, we have one of the top artist here today. She's been burning up the charts lately and I'm getting hot just sitting in the same room as her!"

Laughter echoes over the radio.

"Give it up for the talented, Jade West! How you doing Jade?"

"Hey, thanks for having me. I'm good."

You can hear her smiling through her tone of voice. The radio host goes on to ask Jade about her next album, touring, and new songs till time is almost up.

"Alright, Jade, before you go I just gotta ask..."

"Oh, nooo. What is it?"

"You're single."

"I feel like I already know where this is going..."

"A certain, new, hot-"

"Get to on with it."

They start laughing.

"A very talented, up and coming artist recently said that you were her celebrity crush."

"Noooooo."

Jade lets out a groaning laugh.

"Oh, yes! Tori Vega. Everyone wants to know... Do you see any possibilites there."

"I... Like... W-what do you expect me to say?"

She laughs.

"I don't know her. I think she's very talented, but I haven't even met her."

"But you're both going to the award show next week, so I'm sure you'll meet at some point."

"Yeah, probably."

"So after you meet, you have to come back and give us an answer."

Jade starts laughing again.

"The answer probably won't change. Plus, I don't really date girls."

"Aren't you bi?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I'm attracted to girls, but I don't really date them."

"Is she the type you'd go for though, like, physically?"

"I mean...I don't-I gue-I don't know! I'm not answering that."

"Okay, Okay! I have a deal for you."

"Okay?"

"So, say you meet at the award show."

"Okay..."

"Then a month from now, we'll have you come back on and you can tell us everything that happened."

"Maybe..."

"Or we'll have Tori on and she can tell us."

"By all means! I'm telling you, nothing is happening, though."

* * *

 **A week later at the Grammys**

* * *

"Give it up for, Jade West!"

The clapping dies down as the stage lights up by hanging light bulbs. The light reveals Jade sitting on the stool, holding onto the mic stand as her band starts to play. A guitar soulful guitar strum sets off the song.

 _"Bottles of Merlot_

 _I can't stand up now_

 _Boy, you got me feeling so weak_

 _Your ocean is drowning me_

 _Arms wrapped around me_

 _Now I'm getting in too deep..."_

The camera switches views to celebrities in the audience as they watch the performance. The camera settles on Tori Vega as she looks in complete awe with lips slightly parted, before switching back to Jade.

 _"Baby I'll do_

 _Anything you want_

 _Lock me down like I'm your slave_

 _Cause ooh_

 _When you're done with me_

 _I can't even concentrate..."_

* * *

 **Jade**

* * *

"We're just making an appearance and then we're going, don't worry."

I roll my eyes as Cat drags me through the club hosting the award show after party. I could actually use a drink. That last radio interview has been on my mind all night and I couldn't, for the life of me, understand why the thought of Tori Vega bothered me so much. Everyone was making a huge deal of it, but I seriously didn't even know the girl. It's like being asked about a fan...a talented fan...

"Hey!"

 **Shit.**

I just bumped into someone. They grabbed onto me and kept me from fully crashing into them.

"A-are you okay?"

I frown as I look up and instantly recognize the face.

"Tori Vega."

 _"Not falling 'cause I want to_

 _Baby you keep pushing me_

 _Don't love you cause I need to_

 _But it's everything you doin' to me.."_

Her eyes go wide and I couldn't help, but smirk at the effect I'm having on her.

"You know me? I-I mean, I loved your performance tonight."

I looked her over. She had straight shoulder length hair, black snapback, a sleeve of tattoos on her left arm, black skinny jeans, black motto boots, a dark grey shirt with a plaid blue, black, and white flannel over it (sleeves pushed up), and some jewelry to match. She defiantly had the bad boy (girl) look going on...which was my type.

I give a genuine smile.

"Thanks. Congrats on that award, best new artist, huh."

She just shrugs, but smiles.

"Yeah, but I'll have to work a lot harder just to keep up with you."

She eyes me up and down and I can practically see her nervousness melt away.

"Hmmmm... Come with me to get a drink?"

She nods as I grab her wrist and pull her with me.

* * *

 **A month later**

* * *

As promised, I returned to the radio station to give a second interview. I disappointed a ton of people when I said I haven't seen Vega since the award show. That was a lie. We visited each other a few times at the studio and we've been talking almost every day since that night. I'm not admitting to anything, but...this turned into something more than I thought it ever would.

I grab my keys and head out for Cat's. It's her birthday and she's having a party, which of course, will be over the top. I don't even get two steps in before I'm tackled in the doorway of Cat's house.

"You came!"

"Duh! Happy birthday!"

I hug her back. She then proceeds to speak faster than the wind about food and alcohol, before running off. Her party is already in full swing with a celeb dj filling the room with music, lights, and bodies filling the mansion. I make my way to mixing myself a drink before a certain brunette leans on the counter right beside me.

 _"Drag of a cigarette_

 _Sheets are all soakin' wet_

 _Coldplay on the radio_

 _You keep running through my head_

 _Wanna do it again_

 _We can take it nice and slow.."_

"Hey, sexy."

I quirk an eyebrow at her as I sip from my red cup.

"Vega."

"Ouch. Hit me with the last name."

"I don't appreciate your public display of affection in interviews."

She just smiles. She was on the fucking Ellen show talking about how we're just friends, but she's hopelessly in love with me.

"I'm just being honest."

"I didn't friend zone you."

I roll my eyes and start walking off. She follows me till we get to a secluded part of a hallway where the music isn't so loud.

"Well, we're not dating."

"We haven't had that discussi- _what am I saying_... That's not even a thing to address."

I'm getting a sense this is starting to actually become a serious topic of discussion. Tori's smile fades.

"Jade... I-I know I've made this thing into a joke, bu-"

"Don't say it-"

"I do like you."

I just shake my head, unable to listen, I move to walk away, but she grabs my wrist.

"Don't run. Look, you know how, like, you see someone and you just feel this pull. If you weren't famous, none of this was how it was and I just saw you while walking down the street, without knowing who you were, I would still feel that pull. I wouldn't be some past fan. I see you for you... Do get that?"

That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard and I know exactly, what the hell she's talking about because I've felt that pull from the moment I ran into her at the award show. I don't tell her, but every time she get's too close, I can feel my mind go numb...like right now.

 _"Ooh, I can't even concentrate..."_

My heart speeds up, but I can't even move. Her eyes search mine and I can feel her breath on my lips; somehow it all seem right. She moves a hand to the back of my neck and connects out lips. I immediately melt into her with a relaxed sigh and wrap my arms behind her neck, pulling her in more.

 _"Make music when you're moanin'_

 _From night until the morning_

 _Just tell me when you're ready_

 _And Imma paint your body with my lips..._

 _When you're done with me,_

 _I can't even concentrate..."_


	6. Happy Birthday

"You good?"

"Yeah."

Tori smiles warmly as she finishes adjusting her mic.

"Remember, on the third set you've got that birthday girl."

"That sounds dirty."

She chuckles, jokingly.

"Yeah, what's her name again?"

"Cat. Her friend, Jade is the payee."

"Ahh. Trust fund?"

"Probably, but if they get crazy we got you covered."

* * *

"I swear to God, it's not too late to take back my present."

"No! I'm sorry I'm just excited."

"She's not even good. You just like her because she's hot."

"Uh-Na-ah! You can't even pretend she's not talented and _she is_ hot! That's rare today."

Jade rolls her eyes, but lets a smile escape. Never in a million years would she be caught dead at a Tori Vega concert...unless it was for her best friend's birthday. Cat was currently clinging onto Jade's arm as they entered the stadium to find their seats. Of course when the show started, Jade had to endure Cat's high pitched screams, but her happiness was worth it. The concert wasn't half bad, but it was never Jade's type of music. She preferred more rock and less pop. Although, she had to admit, the pop singer was undoubtedly attractive, more so in person.

"Alright! So, I heard it was someone's birthday today."

Cat's eyes go wide.

"Jade, you didn't."

She just smirked as she watched the pop singer carry on her script.

"Can we bring a Cat Valentine up here, please."

"Cat, breathe."

Jade couldn't help, but chuckle as she watched the stage crew pull Cat away. Tori smiled at the red head and pulled her into a hug.

"Hi, Cat."

"Hi."

Cat smiled back with a mic in hand.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Oh, me too! And what do you like to do?'

"Sing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my friends and I go to a preforming arts school."

"Oh so you must be pretty good then? Let's sing something. You know follow the leader style?"

"Yeah."

Cat smiles Tori directs the band to start playing one her songs. Tori starts off singing a chorus from one of her songs and then Cat does the same, showing off her vocals. The pro looks genuinely impressed with the birthday girl's skills. The crowd cheers, in admiration for Cat.

"Okay, I honestly didn't expect that. Wow, you're good."

Cat turns into a giggling mess and Jade smiles like a proud parent. Cat looks over at Jade in the audience; a look on her face. The raven haired girl's face drops to a deadly expression.

 ** _Don't you fucking dare._**

"Honestly, my friend, Jade, is even better than me."

"Jade? She came with you?"

"Yeah."

"I mean, I don't know how she could be better, but if she's here...can we get Jade up here?"

Tori amps up the crowd and everyone screams as Jade reluctantly gets on stage.

"Hi, Jade."

"Hey."

Blue eyes bore into brown, unenthusiastically.

"Sorry, she's always like this."

Tori just smiles.

"Let me guess...not a fan?"

Jade smirks.

"Well, Jade, I'm too curious, now, so what do you want to sing."

Jade gives it a thought...

"I'm more rock, but I'll make it easy on you."

"How thoughtful."

The singer quips. Jade raises her pierced brow at the remark. She didn't expect her to have some bite in her and she likes it.

"You know Say It To My Face by Madison Beer?"

"Well do the chorus."

Tori twirls a finger in the air, directing the band to play the song. For some reason, the intensity between locked eyes just amplified, and everyone held their breaths. Tori felt her heart start to race under the piercing gaze of the dark haired girl. It was something she hadn't felt in a while.

"We'll start slow."

The guitar started and Tori waited for the note.

"Tell me, what's the situation? I've been rackin' on my brain. Just want some answers if I ask you, but I know you'll never say it to my face. Say it to my _face_."

She carried the last note out showing off her vocal range and control. Jade just smirked and nodded her head as she took a step towards the brunette, before starting.

"Tell me, what's your allegation? You're accusing me of something. I don't wanna be mistaken. If I ask you, will you say it to my face? Say it to my **_face._** "

After the first line, Tori's face dropped and she became transfixed. The audience roared in response to Jade's vocal range. Jade just arched her brow, waiting for Tori to respond as the band continued to play. Tori cleared her throat and pulled on her shirt like it was hot in the arena.

"Okay! Uh-can we get some bass."

The drummer starts playing and the song picks up. Tori takes a step closer to Jade and their only about an arms length away now. Tori makes a point to full show off her vocal skills.

"Tell me, Baby, what's the situation? I've been rackin' on my brain. Just want some answers if I as you, **_but I know you'll never say it to my face!_** "

Jade's lips slightly part, showing Tori the affect she's having on her. The crowd is completely immersed in the face off. Jade starts singing her part now, eyes never straying; now only millimeters away. The two singers started singing over top of each other, battling, yet complimenting each other. When they finished, the two were completely out of breath. The audience has never been louder, but the competitors were completely lost in each other and the weird pull they both felt towards each other.

Jade was first to break. Feeling overwhelmed, blues eyes darted away, and she took a step back. Tori smiled back at the crowd, thanked the two girls, and carried on the show, but Jade remained in the back of her mind.

"Holy shit! That was amazing!"

"I can't believe you did that."

"Please, you're so into her!"

Jade looked like she was about to kill Cat, till someone interrupted them.

"Hey, Tori wants to see you two backstage."

"Well, the princess can't always get what she wants!"

"Jade!"

The stage crew guy looked like he was about ruin his pants out of fear.

"Sorry, about _her._ "

Cat glared and Jade just crossed her arms.

"We'd love to see her backstage."

Jade growled, but Cat just pulled on her arm and dragged her back stage. They were lead back into a room that was filled with people running around. They spotted tori talking to her assistant.

"Jade. Cat, hey! Thanks for coming!"

Tori hugged Cat.

"Of course! You were great."

Tori thanked the red head and turned towards Jade, who refused to look at her.

"Oh, look, candy! I'm going to go over there!"

"Cat!"

Cat ran off before Jade could grab her. She was about to go after her, till she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Jade."

"I know you're used to everyone saying, 'yes' to you you, but I'm not that girl."

"What? No. I just wanted to say, you're really talent. So is Cat, but..."

Jade finally locked eyes with her and the pop singer lost her train of though. She gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, I'm not usually-I haven't' felt this way in awhile."

Blue eyes turned curios.

"What way?"

"I'm uh...it's stupid."

"Probably."

"You really don't hold back, huh?"

"Honesty is the best policy."

Tori nods with a smile as Jade studies her with uncertainty. She didn't know why, but the pop singer made her feel...soft.

"Well, _honestly,_ it feels like...I've got the whole zoo in my stomach."

"I make you nervous?"

"Very...but I like it. It's exciting."

Jade displays her perfected smirk.

"I make you _excited_ , Vega?"

Tori's eyes go wide at the innuendo and it looks like she's about to have a heart attack.

"Jesus, calm down. I'm only messing with, Vega."

Tori gives a side smile and another nervous laugh.

"Yeah...good one, Jade."

"You make me... _feel_ things too."

She looks up at the Jade and her breath catches in her throat. Jade bites her bottom lip and something spark in Tori. She regains her confidence that she's known to have with girls.

"I wonder what else I can make you feel."

Jade looks caught off guard, but doesn't get a moment to process the pop singer's remark due to the space between their lips being erased. It takes Jade a second, but she falls into the feeling and kisses back. It's slow, but sensual. Jade likes pressure and roughness. She felt her body shake and thought she might break any second under the warm softness of the pop singer's lips. It scared her and her body went into defense mode. She pulled back, leaving Tori looking at her with worry.

"S-sorry."

"No, I shouldn't hav-"

"I have to go."

"Wait. Jade!"

She left, not bothering to find Cat. She needed air. She needed space. She shouldn't be feeling so strongly over some commercialized pop singer that she didn't even know. She knew once she left that, realistically, she'd never see the singer again and that'd be the end of it, but...for some reason...that felt wrong.

She ran her hand over her forehead with conflicted thoughts. She knew it would happen; she would see her again.

"What am I doing..."

It was just the beginning...


	7. Ghosted

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the continuous support. It's been a few years now and it's crazy you're still here, so thank you. Which of these short stories would you want to see as a full story? Would it be G!p Tori or no? I've been working on a story already that's at the same level as Loose Ends, but I want it to be more** **developed and not a drag. I want your thoughts on these though. Some of the first few stories on here are actually clues to the story I've been working on, btw, so there's that haha. Happy holidays, guys! I'll be updating more now that I'm back home.**

* * *

 **Jade**

* * *

"What the hell don't you understand about, 'I don't want to _see_ you,'?"

I try to close the door, but she stops it from closing with her hand, which earns her a glare.

"I gave you a month. Can you be a fucking adult for once and talk to me?"

"Fuck you!"

I push her back to, once again, attempt to close the door, but of course, she manages to push her way into my place and slams the door behind her.

"Fuck me? You ghosted me! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I can't do this anymore, Vega!"

"Do what?"

"This!"

I gesture at the space between us before continuing.

"Whatever the hell _this_ is! I don't have time for this."

That really set her off.

"You don't ha-oh, _I'M SORRY,_ I didn't realize all our _FUCKING_ was so _TIME CONSUMING!"_

"SHUT UP! It's been a month and you're still..."

She's so infuriating I can't even think or speak.

"God! You're like a fucking virus! I c-can't stop thinking about you!"

 **Shit.**

The room falls silent as we stand, chests heaving, and processing all the words floating up in the air.

"What..."

She looks scared. Fuck, I'm terrified. I throw my hand up in the air before going over my mental list of excuses.

"I have work and Jai and scripts and our fucking group friend outings and all this shit to take care of and I can't fucking do that when you're alway invading my mind. I can't concentrate! Don't you get that? Vega, you're driving me _insane_ and the worst part is you don't even _try_ , much less, even _know_ you're doing it! So I need this to be done, okay? It's ov-"

She pisses me off. I was on a roll, but she had to cut me off with her lips and once again, I can't even think or do anything except pull her closer, 'cause I do need her. I... _love_ her.

"I love you too, Jade."


	8. Red Cup

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. Happy Holidays!**

* * *

A groan filled the room as Jade sat up with her head in her hands. Confusion set in as the writer tried to remember last night's events, but for the first time, her memory failed her. She recalled Cat dragging her to a party that Beck and Andre were throwing, so she must be in Beck's house...

Jade and Beck had broken up during senior year, but have remained friends. That left Jade with more free time, which she spent more and more of on Vega. The two have grown really close over the years and their typical bantering developed a more flirtatious side to it, which didn't go unnoticed by the group.

Jade pulled her self out of the bet and gathered a feel for being on her feet without support while still running through the events of last night... Vega had asked for a dance, but she didn't just _ask_ for a dance; she had tilted her head and looked had Jade with warm, brown eyes. That look had always made Jade stumble over her thoughts. She was going to say yes too, but then some ditz, blonde, model draped her self over Vega and Jade just lost it. She said some cut-throat comment of rejection before walking off; avoiding the hurt glazing over brown eyes...

As Jade walked down stairs, she couldn't help, but notice how quiet the house was. She found her way into the kitchen where her collective group of friends were all sitting at a small round table. The room felt off, like...

"Geez, it's like someone died in here."

She spoke in her unexpressive voice as she poured her self a cup of coffee and then turned around to lean back on the counter and face her friends. Everyone was staring at her with shocked and...fearful faces. Her face fell as she sensed something serious must of happened within the events of last night that she couldn't remember. Beck finally found his voice...

"Jade..."

His voice was strong, but held concern.

"What?"

She didn't recognize her voice as it sounded timid and unsure of her self, which wasn't anything like Jade West, but the way they were watching her was...it's like they were waiting for her to break and she didn't know why. She couldn't remember and it was becoming more and more frustrating. As she looked over everyone she realized someone was missing.

"Jade... Are you okay?"

"Where's Vega?"

Beck looked back at everyone warily, before proceeding to tell Jade of last night's events.

* * *

 **Tori**

* * *

"Thanks, Cat."

She sat back as she put the wash cloth down. We were sitting on the bathroom floor. Everyone was up now except Jade, but that was expected. Cat had just finished helping me attend to the injuries on my face for a second time since last night: a cut lip, a cut over the bridge of my nose (not broken, thankfully), a bruised cheek bone, some scuffs here and there, and a slash over one of my eyebrows. It looked worse than it felt...or maybe that was just the pain of Jade's rejection from last night covering up the physically pain in my face.

"I can go with you."

They all wanted me to go to the hospital last night, but I refused since my mom works there and would totally freak out, so I had them settle for me staying here for the night. Now, I just want to go home. I don't have the energy to face Jade this morning.

"No, it's okay Cat. Really, I'm fine. I just want to go home."

"Okay, well if you need anything..."

I nodded with a small smile.

"I'll be out in a few."

"Okay."

With that, she left.

* * *

 _LAST NIGHT_

* * *

" _Chloe, I gotta go talk to someone. Seriously."_

" _Nooooo. One more dance."_

" _You said that like...three dances ago and you're really drunk. You should probably find Todd."_

 _Luckily enough, Todd had just walked by and I grabbed him, handing Chloe off to him before I started tracking Jade down. I finally spotted her doing shots with a_ _ **WAY**_ _over the top, rowdy, group of guys._

" _Jade!"_

 _I grabbed her wrist to turn her towards me. As her eyes found mine, her smile dropped and her eyes rolled._

" _What? What do you want, Vega?"_

" _I'm sorry about earlier. I..."_

 _I wanted to talk to her. I wanted her to understand that my feeling for her were serious, but Chloe messed that up and now Jade's behavior was throwing me off. She NEVER drank this much, much less, hung out with a bunch of pretty boys._

" _Jade, are you...are you okay?"_

" _Why do you keep doing this, huh? What. Do. You. Want, Vega?"_

 _Her eyes pierced mine and for the first time I saw the pain I caused; the pain she hid so well. I'll never forgive myself for that._

" _You. Jade, I want...you."_

" _You had me. You had me New Year's Eve, standing on a balcony in the freezing cold, in a_ _ **dress**_ _,_ _ **WAITING FOR YOU**_ _, and you_ _ **left!**_ _You had me at midnight and you_ _ **STILL**_ _had me for a week after you never showed. You had me and you left, Vega, so now...I don't care what you want, 'cause it's not always about you."_

 _I didn't know what to say. Didn't really matter though, since I couldn't even find my voice. I wanted to stop her from turning away. I wanted to pull her into me and convince her otherwise, but... I just watched her rejoin the rowdy group of shot takers._

 _I was about to walk off, defeated, but I noticed one particular face that set off all the alarms in my head. He slid a hand around Jade's waist and handed her a drink. It's been a few years and he could've changed, but my doubts were strong._

* * *

I take a few breaths, mentally preparing myself to say bye to the group before heading out. I finally make my way back to the kitchen only to stop in the doorway as my eyes fall on the girl I fought for last night. She didn't see me yet, but she had a look of horror on her face as she stared at Beck. Andre was first to notice me, since he was seated to face the door way. His chair scrapped against the wood flooring and pulled everyone else's attention to his line of sight. Blue eyes finally found me and for a second I forgot how to breathe.

* * *

 _LAST NIGHT - No POV_

* * *

 _She watched his hand move over the fabric of her shirt. She watched as the girl laughed while his finger tips grazed her bare skin. She watched the charming boy whisper in her ear before pulling her away from the crowd. Through the halls, she watched boy with a glint in his eyes lead girl into a room. She watched as the girl fell onto the bed with a laugh. The boy moved on top of her and with a laughing smile he grazed her stocking cladded thigh. He left kisses along the skin of her neck as she turned away and mumbled incoherent words ending with a clear 'sleep'. More and more resistance left the girl's body along with any responsiveness all together. The paused for a minuted and called out the girl's name, but she didn't answer. He stood back up and let his eyes roam her body. The watching girl waited. Her heart pounded in her ears, demanding she make a move, but she waited. The boy let his hands fall to his belt, undid the buckle, and then let his pants fall to his knees._

 _Waiting had paid off. Tori grabbed the back of the boy's shirt, throwing him off balance and landed a punch square on his cheek bone. He wouldn't go down, so easy and she knew that. He grabbed her shirt and pulled her down, his pants restricting his legs still. She managed to get in a few more punches before he managed to shove her onto her back and land a few himself. Blood mixed with blood._

" _Get the fuck off!"_

 _Beck, Andre, and a group of other people ran through the door. Beck pulled the boy off, who still couldn't find solid ground. Rage pumped through Tori's veins as she didn't hesitate to continue her attack. Andre moved to grab Tori, but the boy beaten boy latched onto her and managed to get in some last hits before Beck hauled him outside._

" _Tori, stop!"_

 _Andre held her to the ground as she continued to struggle and scream._

" _Let me go! He was going to rape her, that fucker!_ _ **LET ME GO!**_ _"_

 _The words cut deep as Andre's eyes locked onto an unconscious Jade West, laying on the bed. Tori broke free and ran out to see Beck throw the boy against the grassy ground. She stood by Beck, chest rising and falling, as they looked down at the boy that only reminded them of things they'd like to forget._

 ** _Ryder Daniels_**

 _Ryder laid on his back, coughing up blood, and laughing like someone just told him a funny joke._

" _The gang's all here!"_

 _He threw his hands up into the air before they fell back down onto the grass. Tori made a move, but Beck put a hand to her chest before he advanced with rage. He grabbed Ryder by the neck of his shirt, picked him up, slammed him against a thick, oak tree trunk._

" _Listen, you sick, fuck! If I ever see you again, I swear to fucking God, I'll kill you."_

 _He smirked._

" _Big, bad, Beck, threatening me. You really are you're father's son, huh."_

 _Soft spot._

 _Beck growled, but the sound of a click made everyone freeze...everyone, but the laughing model._

" _Uh, uh, uh."_

 _Ryder dug the barrel of his gun into Beck's stomach._

" _See what happens when you try to be the tough guy."_

 _Another click. Another barrel._

 _Beck looked up to see Tori. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or even more terrified._

" _The cop's daughter."_

 _He was still smiling. Tori pushed the barrel into Ryder's head._

" _Drop it."_

 _He let out an exaggerated sigh._

" _See, Oliver, that's how you make a threat. Fiiiiiine."_

 _The gun fell and Beck let Ryder onto his feet, pants still loosely clinging around him._

" _Tori."_

 _Beck eyed her. She pulled her gun away._

" _God, a guy can't party anymore without everyone loosing their shit."_

 _Tori clocked him in the side of the head with the corner of the gun and to the ground he fell. Beck looked at Tori and a moment passed before he started to nod._

" _Okay."_

 _Some guys who knew Ryder took the liberty of driving him home, but nothing more. People cleared out soon after._

* * *

Everyone watched as Tori and Jade locked eyes. Jade made her way over to Tori. She gently brushed her fingers over the sides of Tori's face; eyes scanning over the battle wounds. Tori's lips parted as Jade looked at her with such... She couldn't finish the thought as Jade had let her hands rest fully on the sides of her face before pushing her lips against hers. They melted into each other as Tori pulled Jade closer by her hips.

Nothing could express how sorry Tori was for leaving Jade, but everything in that kiss told Jade she was finally here to stay.


	9. Hopeless For Us Preview

**Hopeless For Us - Preview (everything is subject to change)**

* * *

 ** _Jade meets Beck's cousin, Tori, over the summer while he's away. Everyone's keeping secrets from Jade. She just wants her father to answer his damn phone._**

* * *

 _Setting: Jade and Tori have fallen into conversation while walking down the street in the dead of night_

* * *

"So how's dating Beck?"

Now it was Jade's turn to laugh.

"It's uh... it's _amazing_ as you can tell by our current state of _not_ talking."

Blue eyes locked with brown as the girls started laughing and a moment passed that made Jade's stomach twist.

"I hear you guys fight a lot."

"Yeah, well that's the only excitement our relationship gets," Jade solemnly kicks at a stray rock and watches it skip across the black asphalt.

"Sounds like Beck."

"Yeah... Bad boy look on the outside, vanilla fluff on the inside."

"Wow. Hmmmm..."

The brunette's brows furrow, but a smile plays at her lips.

"What?"

Tori shakes her head at the questioning girl.

"You just... Beck doesn't seem like your type."

"Oh, because you know me so well."

Another laugh.

"I'm pretty observant."

Jade raised her brow, challenging the girl and Tori took it.

"First off, you're too sarcastic to even be dating him."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Jade laughs out the words, but tries to look offended.

It's not working.

The questioning girl stops and Tori just smiles as she steps towards her, looking her over as she continues analyzing her.

"You need someone that's not afraid to challenge _you._ Beck's not that guy. You're very strong headed. You know what you want and you do whatever you have to, to get it."

A beat passes.

"You got all that from tonight?"

"Yeah, and from what I've heard from Beck. I also get a sense that, even though you like to run things out here...," She leans in till Jade feels her breath on her ear and it sends a chill down her spine, " You like being dominated in the bedroom."

Jade's eyes turn into sizable oceans as she pushes the, now laughing, brunette away.

"Beck's not that type."

"I cannot believe you just said that!"

Tori lets out a laugh while quirking her bottom jaw to the side and pushing her tongue to cheek in a teasing manner.

"You know I'm right, though!"

Jade can't stop her laugh or hard smile from making a home on her face. She can't remember the last time she enjoyed herself this much that didn't involve a stage and audience.

"You are something else, Vega."

"Vega?"

"It is your last name."

"Yes, but most people refer to one by their given name not surname."

"I'm not most people."

A smirk.

"I'm beginning to see that."

* * *

 **Just wanted to share this preview with you. I'm writing out the full story before I start publishing. I'm writing chapter 5 right now and I will be making changes based on your feedback.**

 **Also, still teetering on if Tori should be G!p or not. _Please tell me what you think!_**

 **Please let me know what celebrities or other show characters you'd want to see in the story later on. Male and female.**


	10. Deadpool

**A/N: Sorry for any errors. I literally wrote this in one go and didn't proof read; straight to upload. For you. Thanks!**

* * *

It hurt.

Tori and Jade have never gotten along. They were only in the same social circle due to association. Tori's best friend Andre was friends with Jade's best friend Cat, her ex-boyfriend Beck, and other friend Robbie. They all met in college.

Tori guesses they're her friends too - mainly Cat, but she's not convinced they like her that much, though she wouldn't blame them. She doesn't really like herself either. Jade could be a bitch, but Tori was a straight up asshole and only Andre knew why, but the rest just thought that's how the brunette was. She honestly wasn't too bad unless her and Jade shared the same space then everyone held their breath and waited for the bomb to detonate.

* * *

 _Two Months Ago_

 _Andre, Tori, and Beck were having everyone over for a movie night at their place. Beck and Cat had barely convinced Jade to show up. When she did Tori was already laying on the couch with Cat and laughing at something Andre had said._

 _Jade just rolled her eyes as she accepted the alcoholic drink Beck had offered. She was going to need something strong to get through the night. Of course, when Jade took a seat by Beck and Robbie everyone acknowledged her presence. Cat was more than happy, while Tori's eyes just bored into hers._

 _The tension was already building and everyone could feel it._

 _"_ _So," Beck clapped his hands together, " What're we watching first?"_

 _"_ _Frozen!"_

 _"_ _No!"_

 _Everyone immediately shouted at Cat, then felt guilty as she sunk into the couch more. Andre gave her knee a reassuring squeeze and she smiled._

 _"_ _I vote Deadpool," Tori raises her hand._

 _"_ _I second that!" Andre joins in and Jade just rolls her eyes._

 _"_ _I'm surrounded by nerds."_

 _"_ _You can't seriously be dissing Deadpool," the brunette was clearly edging on annoyance._

 _"_ _And I am."_

 _Jade crossed her arms in challenge. Everyone else started fidgeting while watching the two._

 _"_ _Have you even seen? Oh wait, what am I thinking? Of course you haven't because you only watch that shitty Scissoring movie."_

 _Jade started growling and Beck and Andre started looking at each other. Andre decided to intervene._

 _"_ _Guys, come on. We'll vote on it, okay?"_

 _They decided on Deadpool. About thirty minutes in Jade decided it wasn't so bad, but she didn't want to give Tori the satisfaction._

 _"_ _Not so bad, right Jade?"_

 _Beck leaned over the Jade. She just shrugged._

 _"_ _At least there's blood."_

 _Tori just rolled her eyes and let out a breath._

 _"_ _You would only like the gore."_

 _The boys groaned._

 _"_ _As opposed to what? The shitty plot line?"_

 _"_ _No, as opposed to you only liking the killing 'cause you're fucking heartless."_

 _"_ _Tori!"_

 _Cat pulled on her arm._

 _"_ _You're one to talk with all the girls you fuck every night."_

 _"_ _Jade!"_

 _Now Beck was trying to draw Jade's attention away, but it wasn't happening._

 _"_ _It's not every night! I'm here now...so sometimes it's in the morning," Tori winks at Jade and she practically gags._

 _"_ _Ugggghh! You're so fucking disgusting!"_

 _"_ _At least I'm getting some. Maybe that's why they call you the Ice Queen; no one wants to sleep with you!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I rather an actual relationship, than being a fucking walking STD!"_

 _Tori's jaw clenched and Jade had her nastiest scowl on while everyone sat with their heads in their hands or hiding behind pillows._

 _"_ _You know, with all the money daddy throws at you, you'd think he'd have bought you a heart. Maybe, mommy's trust fund money will kick in."_

 _"_ _We can't all have sunshine parents, Vega. My dad's my excuse, then what's yours? Once upon a time, a pretty girl broke Tori's poor little heart. Boo-hoo."_

 _"_ _You're such a fucking bitch."_

 _Tori stood up and stormed out the room, but not before Jade called out after her._

 _"_ _And you're a fucking dick!"_

 _"_ _That wasn't cool," Andre shook his head while getting up and going after Tori._

 _Jade rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _Why? Why can't we have one night?"_

 _Beck was frustrated._

 _"_ _Do you always have to go for the jugular?"_

 _"_ _Oh, like this is all on me!"_

 _"_ _No! It's both of you and it's getting old."_

* * *

Most of their hang outs ended that way except as of late the group noticed Tori and Jade had been...quieter. The two seemed to just walk around each other, never really acknowledging the other. It was nice at first, but now it was getting weird and Tori knew everyone was getting suspicious when Tori stopped taking girls home and rejecting them at the bars. She always found an excuse whenever they asked her about it, but she knew they never believed her.

Truth was, the usual hook up wasn't doing it for her anymore. Ever since Tori came home one night to find Jade crying in Beck's bed, things haven't been the same. Beck was at a night class and Andre was at work. Beck had texted Tori ahead of time to let her know Jade would be waiting for him, but Tori didn't expect to hear her crying.

* * *

 _"_ _Jade..."_

 _"_ _Fuck off, Vega."_

 _Tori went unfazed and sat on the bed as Jade sat up and wiped her face on the back of her wrists. Tori couldn't help, but admire how blue the crying girl's eyes looked in the moment._

 _"_ _Do you need anything, Jade?"_

 _It was sincere and it caught Jade off guard. Blue eyes darted away and black waves shook with a 'no'._

 _"_ _Just leave."_

 _Tori did as she was told, but reappeared thirty minutes later with a tray in hand. Jade looked at the brunette confused as she sat the tray down on Beck's bedside table._

 _"_ _Decaf coffee, no cream, two sugars, and I got take out. You don't have to eat it, but it's late and I figured you'd be hungry and it'll be awhile till Beck is home still."_

 _Jade's face contorted in disbelief._

 _"_ _You know how I make my coffee?"_

 _Tori just shrugged. Honestly, the brunette knew more about Jade than anyone would believe. She was observant and although she was kind of mentally screwed up, Tori thought Jade was the most captivating person she's ever come to known. But they hate each other, so what'd it matter. This is how it was, but at times like this, Tori would do anything to ease the other girl's pain._

 _"_ _If you need anything else, I'll be in my room."_

 _With that, the brunette left and Jade couldn't really do anything, except sit in shock and processes what the hell just happened._

 _Eventually, Beck came home and asked Jade about the coffee and food. She just said that she'd ordered it while waiting for him and that seemed to be an acceptable answer._

 _The next morning, Jade got up before Beck and headed down to the kitchen to brew some coffee. Just as coffee started to pour into her cup from the machine, the door opened and a half naked, sweaty Tori walked in to the kitchen, only to stop dead in her tracks when her eyes locked with Jade's._

 _The brunette woke up early every morning to go running. She was only wearing a sports bra and running shorts. Jade couldn't stop her eyes from glancing over the other girl's exposed sun-kissed abs. The brunette looked down, some-what embarrassed? And made her way to the fridge._

 _"_ _Sorry," she mumbled as she grabbed her green drink from the fridge. Jade's brain finally caught up with her, but her stomach wouldn't stop pulling. She grabbed onto a tan wrist and Tori turned to her._

 _"_ _Tori, I just... I didn't get to say... Thank you. Last night, you didn't have to... I was a mess..."_

 _She wasn't sure why she was rambling or why she felt nervous. It's like she lost control over her body and it was confusing her to no end._

 _"_ _No," Tori's voice was soft, but it got Jade to shut up, "It's no big deal..."_

 _Jade shook her head and looked at her feet, while folding her arms across her chest. Nerves._

 _"_ _It is. You, of all people, saw me...I was just..."_

 _Why did she care if Vega saw her?_

 _"_ _Pretty."_

 _Blue locked with unwavering brown eyes._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _You were pretty, Jade. You_ ** _are_** _pretty."_

 _Jade's lips parted, but too in shock - once again - to say anything. The brunette disappeared into her room._

 _Next Friday, the three housemates threw a house party. Tori watched as Jade took shots and flirted with some edgy pretty boy, who was undoubtedly a model, and she felt a familiar pain in her chest. At least, Emily was there for her...or was it Emma?_

 _The girl was pretty and she was a pretty good kisser. Tori had moved over her jaw and started kissing down her neck when she looked up and saw Jade through the crowd of people. Their eyes locked, but Jade's eyes burned hers. Jade practically huffed in anger and walked off, leaving the model boy._

 _Tori pulled away from Emmy...whatever her name was and searched for the hot headed girl. She caught glimpses of her teal streak against black locks and followed her into Beck's room._

 _"_ _What're you stalking me now? Get out!"_

 _"_ _What's your deal?!"_

 _"_ _Uh, you're my deal! You're everywhere."_

 _"_ _Well I do live here."_

 _Jade just groaned in frustration, " Don't you have some girl to go fuck?"_

 _"_ _Whatever," Tori tossed her hands up and meant to leave, but was - once again - being pulled back by Jade._

 _"_ _Why'd you do that?"_

 _"_ _Do what?"_

 _"_ _Why'd you have to go all soft on me and say that shit about me being pretty, like do you even think before you do shit?!"_

 _Tori's brows knitted together._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, what about that offended you?"_

 _"_ _You do that shit and then you're all over some random?"_

 _"_ _Yeah?...Are y-you...," she wanted to ask if she was jealous because she_ ** _was_** _acting jealous, but she didn't have the energy to have that thrown back in her face, "never mind..."_

 _"_ _No, what? Say it."_

 _The brunette huffed, accepting that Jade wasn't going to let it go._

 _"_ _What do you want from me, Jade. I was nice. You were upset. I gave my honest opinion about how you looked and now, yes, I'm with some random girl 'cause that's what I do, and you're with some random guy, so I guess we're even. We good?"_

 _"_ _You were watching me?"_

 _Brown eyes roll as she throws her hands up. Of course, that's all Jade picked up._

 _"_ _It's hard not to."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _Stop talking, Tor._

 _"'_ _Cause when you walk into a room it's like you command attention and I don't mean that like you purposely seek out attention 'cause you like it, I mean you just have this way about you and everyone's eyes just go to you and maybe it's because you're not like the rest of the girls that show up to these parties or clubs. You're just... You're Jade West. I do-."_

 _Tori was glad that her mouth ceased rambling 'cause it was getting out of hand, but now her heart was pounding because Jade West was kissing her and it was the first time in a_ ** _VERY_** _long time that she's actually felt this much emotion coursing through her veins and it scared her, but in a good way. It was addicting._

 _Tori grabbed onto Jade's hips and effectively pulled her closer, turning the make out session into a more aggressive direction. Jade griped the back of Tori's neck as the brunette pushed her against the wall._

 _This was the moment. This moment ruined Tori._

 _Once they broke away for oxygen, everything started catching up to Jade and Tori could see it in her eyes._

 _"_ _Jade..."_

 _"_ _No... Oh my God..."_

 _"_ _Jade!"_

 _She bolted out the door, leaving Tori mentally frustrated. The next few days were lead by Tori trying to get Jade to talk to her, but she was getting iced out. So when their group had all decided to go out to a bar next Friday night, Tori distracted herself with a pretty blonde, who was running her hand up her thigh._

 _Andre and Robbie were laughing at how they wished they had as much game as Tori and Jade was trying not to shatter her glass of coke and whiskey._

 _Eventually, Tori politely said goodnight to the blonde and the group and headed home, which left everyone baffled, except Jade. Jade was more confused than ever. Once Jade got home, her emotions got the best of her and she texted Tori to come over._

 _"_ _Jade?"_

 _Tori walked into the loft unsure as she saw the raven haired girl biting on the tip of her thumb, looking down, while leaning on the kitchen island._

 _"_ _Are you okay..."_

 _She wanted put a hand on the girl's arm for...what? She didn't know. She settled for leaning against the counter with a decent amount of space between them and waited for Jade to gather her thoughts._

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Uh.."_

 _"_ _I'm not okay 'cause I don't know what the hell is going on. I just..I.."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Why didn't you that girl home?"_

 _"_ _Did you want me to take her home?"_

 _"_ _Forget it."_

 _"_ _No, I'm sorry. I'm just confused... I just wasn't into it. I guess."_

 _"_ _Why?'_

 _"_ _It doesn't matter."_

 _"_ _It matters to me."_

 _"_ _Why, Jade? Why do you care?"_

 _"_ _Because you called me pretty and you were all nice and shit and you kissed me."_

 _"_ _You kissed me first."_

 _"_ _You liked it!"_

 _Tori bit her lip._

 _"_ _Yeah, well... I never said I didn't... Why am I here, Jade?"_

 _Blue eyes shifted off to the side._

 _"_ _I liked it too..."_

 _Tori swallowed thickly before brushing a lock of hair behind Jade's ear._

 _"_ _I can't stop thinking about you. That's why I didn't go home with her... You ruined me with a kiss."_

 _The brunette let out a breathy laugh and shook her head. Jade looked at her with disbelief, but only saw how genuine the brunette was and her heart started pounding. She could feel Tori's breath on her lips, they were that close, and she wasn't moving away. Tori closed the gap and their lips melted into each other. It was more sensual than anything, but heated up nonetheless. The brunette pushed Jade against the counter and bit her bottom lip before sliding her tongue into the girl's mouth. Jade let out a small moan. Tori slid her hands down Jade's thighs and then back up the underside, picking Jade up and causing her to lock pale ankles behind the brunette. They panted as their kissing became more urgent and Tori carried Jade to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed before moving over top of her..._

* * *

Unfortunately, things never move along smoothly. They kept their unlabeled affair in secret, but it all came crashing down two weeks later when the group was at a bar and Jade saw some girl flirting with Tori. She realized despited her feelings and what Tori had told her, she really couldn't trust the brunette. She was a player and Jade was never one to be used and tossed aside. Tori tried to plead with Jade, but she just made it known that _she_ was the one that was using Tori and not the other way around.

Tori knew she'd have to tell Jade about her past; why she was the way she was, if she was going to get her to trust her, but...she wasn't sure if she could do that...if she was ready to face that.

Thus brings us to now... The majority of the past few weeks had consisted of this:

Tori frowned with her eyes closed as she felt the bed shift. Her skin suddenly felt colder and then reality hit her; with a groan she opened her eyes.

"Jade..."

The blue-eyed girl already had her black jeans on and was pulling on her red plaid shirt.

"This is the last time."

Jade alway said that.

"You always say that..."

"It's hard when you make it so easy."

She said it like it was nothing, but it was a jab and they both knew it. Jade just finished buttoning up her shirt and grabbed her stuff.

"I want more."

The clothed girl paused in the doorway as brown eyes looked on her in hope. There was a sigh.

"Me too..."

Then she was gone and Tori was mentally beating herself up.

It hurt.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for everyone's input on the last post about my future story I'm working on. You're all super helpful and I'm glad you're enjoying these short stories! Much Love!**


	11. Deadpool Pt II

**A/N:**

 _ **BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND!**_

 **No, but seriously, thank you so much for the reviews and positive feedback. I really appreciate it.  
** **Here's Part 2 of Deadpool and yes, it's long as fuuuuuuhhh. Again, sorry in advance for any mistakes or errors...Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Deadpool Pt. 2**

"Tori...dude, snap out of it."

Tori shook her head and focused back on the bar counter she was cleaning. Most of the group worked at this high end club in L.A.; all aside from Jade and Robbie. Tori and Andre had shifts tonight, but the rest of the group decided to go out for the night and what better than a huge club you can get discount bottle service at.

Tori had been watching Jade laugh and take shots with Beck, Robbie, and Cat. A few guys had hit on her, but she quickly shut them down, which Tori was thankful for.

Andre shook his head as he slid a drink order down the bar to a girl. His best friend told him about the situation between her and Jade. He hated seeing her like this, but honestly, it was better than her pretending to be numb with a different girl every night.

"You need to tell her."

The brunette tossed the rag back under the counter before grabbing a glass and mixing a drink for a customer. They weren't that busy right now, but later on it'd pick up enough for them to be non-stop with little to no small talk.

"That's the problem. You know how Jade is with feelings. She can't trust me and I don't trust her. Maybe it's better this way."

Andre looked over at the group to see Jade eyeing Tori before shifting her eyes back onto their friends.

"I don't know man... I still remember when you two first met-"

"And she said I was disgusting because I couldn't remember the girl's name that I was with? Yeah, that was fun." She rolled her eyes.

"Look, all I'm saying is Jade liked you back then, she likes you now even after all this shit, and I'm pretty sure you're the only one she lets her guard down for - even if you guys use your problems to get back at each other."

Andre ran a liquor bottle over six shot glasses before sliding them on a tray to a guy, " Here ya go, man."

"When has she ever let her guard down? Jade, is a fucking fortress with like a gator infested moat and a wall of fire and like missiles and land mines-"

"Okay! I get it."

They friends start laughing before Andre proves his point.

"I'm just saying, I've known Jade longer than you have and I've never seen her let anyone see her cry or accept nice gestures like that romantic take-out meal," Tori smiled this time with her eye roll, "and let's not forget how Jade doesn't bite your hand off whenever you grab her wrist or better yet, _SHE_ grabs _YOUR_ wrist and lets you get into her personal space-"

"Yeah, but it's only because we're fighting 24/7 and pissing each other off."

"And yet, I've never seen anyone get her that worked up. Not even Beck, which means she cares. A lot."

Tori just shakes her head.

"I just think this was a long shot to begin with..."

The group left around one in the morning, while Tori and Andre didn't get off work till around three. The pair headed to their respective cars, which were parked around the back of the club, and normally they'd be joking around, but Tori was too lost in her thoughts and her phone.

"Tor."

"What?" She finally looked up to see Andre smiling at her and leaning against his car.

"Who are you talking to?"

Beck had told them that everyone was crashing at their place tonight and that meant Jade would, most likely, be waiting up to sneak into Tori's room, and she wasn't sure if she could do it anymore; deal with the emotional toll.

"I'm gonna crash at Bird's tonight." The brunette threw her bag in the backseat of her car before opening the driver's side door and leaning over it.

Andre let out a low whistle. The two had gone to high school with Bird. She was the kind of girl that was popular, but nice to everyone unless you were an asshole, then she'd put you in your place. She was also one of the hottest girls in the school and her being extremely talented in art only fueled everyone's desire for her, but she never seemed to show interest in anyone...except for Tori. They never dated, but they had a _special_ bond: they were always there for each other in whatever way the other need and that meant emotionally, mentally, and physically.

"Tell me why you two never actually dated? That girl is smokin'."

The brunette just rolled her eyes with a smile. "It's not like that and you know it. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, alright. Be safe."

"Always."

A few minutes later, Tori was knocking on a red door of a New York looking loft. It definitely looked like a loft made for an artist.

"Hey." An extremely attractive, light skinned girl with caramel, brown colored wavy hair stood in the doorway with a small smile.

Tori always told her, if she wasn't an artist, she could be a model. The girl sidestepped to let Tori before shutting the door behind her. The bartender looked around the open space as she set her bag down on the kitchen counter. She'd been here before, but Bird always had new canvases and works of art out. Currently, a 7' by 7' canvas was hung up on the brick wall with various colors of paint smeared across it and a table was set up near it with organized supplies. Music was playing softly from the room speakers.

Tori turned to face her friend, but broke out into a smile in doing so as she noticed Bird had purple paint smeared across her forehead.

"Bird, you been painting?" The girl perked her eyebrow knowingly before eyeing her forehead.

The artist seemed to understand as her eyebrows scrunched together when she tried to look up at her own forehead. It made Tori laugh.

"Yeah, you should know I'm always covered in paint by now."

She just smiled with a shake of her head. "What're you working on?"

Bird started walking over to the excessively large canvas and Tori followed. The girl became successful straight out of high school and never looked back.

"I have a show in a few weeks and _this_ ," the girl raised both hands, gesturing to the canvas, "is going to be my star, my baby, my masterpiece, and no, I will not tell you what it is."

Tori laughed at her friend's theatrics.

"You are, of course, invited. I'm sending out invitations next week. But enough of that, 'cause I know you didn't come here just to hear me talk about my art."

"What if I did? I love your art and you."

Bird gave a knowing smile with her arms crossed over her chest. "What's up, Vega?"

Just then, Tori's phone buzzed with a text.

 **Jade**

 ** _'_** ** _Where are you?'_**

She thought about replying, but decided it was best to leave it.

"Is that-."

Tori interrupted her before she could finish, "No. It's Jade."

"Jade?" Bird knew of the girl and how they couldn't stand each other. Tori had ranted to Bird about her one night after Jade had correctly assumed a girl broke Tori's heart and threw it in her face.

"It's a long a story and... Fuck, Bird, the girl drives me insane." She ran a hand threw her hair and tried to clear her head.

Bird chuckled and walked over to her conflicted friend. "I know."

"I just..." Tori shook her head.

Bird smiled and grabbed onto her hand, letting her fingers fall into the spaces between Tori's. "Come on. I can spare a night."

The bartender let her self be led into a darkened bedroom. Bird always knew how to make her feel better.

"Are you sure?"

"Every time you ask that question and every time my answer is always the same." Bird turned and pulled Tori into her, hands on the back of the brunette's neck.

"I love you, Bird." She mumbled against the artist's lips.

Bird smiled and pulled her friend back into a kiss. Tori untied the plaid shirt wrapped around the artist's waist and slid her hands under her shirt and gripped Bird's hips, pushing her back onto the bed.

"I love you too."

The next morning...well later that afternoon, Tori spent the day lounging around Bird's loft as the two ate breakfast food, drank coffee, and talked about trivial things while Bird painted. Tori decided to head home once the sun started setting and Andre texted her, saying they were making 'family dinner', which meant the whole group would be over. Maybe she should stay away for another day, but she knew she couldn't avoid the situation forever.

The divine smell of food hit her once she walked into the house.

"Tori!" Cat ran over and hugged her, drawing everyone else's attention to her once she entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Cat."

"Nice of you to join us, Casanova. How's Bird?" Andre flashed a suggestive smile and she rolled her eyes as she joined the group.

The group had met Bird in the past when Tori brought them to one of her gallery shows. Bird was polite and nice as always, but as expected, didn't show much interest in getting to know anyone on a deeper, personal level. It only left Beck, Robbie, and Cat feeling the need to gain Bird's acceptance even more and a little envious of Tori and Andre. Jade didn't care enough...until now.

Tori didn't miss the way Jade ducked her head as she continued cutting vegetables.

"She's good. She has a show in a few weeks, if anyone wants to go."

The group nodded and voiced their interest until a loud sound made them jump and look over at Jade, who stabbed her knife into the cutting board.

"Veggies are done." She deadpanned.

Tori helped Andre, Cat, and Robbie set food on the table while Beck and Jade grabbed glasses and plates. Tori watched as Beck was trying to talk to Jade in a hushed tone, but they were getting louder and Jade was visibly growing more agitated.

"She's been like this all day." Andre leaned into her.

"Seriously!" Everyone looked over at Jade, who was now holding onto her wrist and looking down at her bleeding hand.

Beck started apologizing and grabbed a towel to put under her hand to catch the blood. Everyone's eyes went wide and Tori swiftly walked around the kitchen counter to get a closer look.

"I'm fine." Jade tried to pull her hand away from Tori's view, but she grabbed onto the bleeding girl's forearm to hold her in place.

"Jade, you have glass in your hand."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed the giant shards sticking out of my skin. Thanks. I can take care of it myself."

Tori rolled her eyes.

"Jade, let Tori help." Beck pleaded.

The stubborn girl was about to brush them all off until Tori stopped her.

"Either I help you or you go to the hospital." Tori was stern and the girl huffed in surrender and let Tori drag her into the bathroom.

Jade sat on the edge of the bathtub as Tori pulled out her med bag from under her sink - she was a med student following in her mother's footsteps, after all. Jade just stared down at her hand as Tori gently held onto her wrist and used tweezer to pull out the glass with her other hand. Blue eyes looked over the other girl's face of concentration and it was kind of a turn on. She shift in her spot, uncomfortably, and then hissed as a certain shard was extracted from her hand and dropped into the bathroom wastebasket.

Brown eyes darted up to Jade's face with concern and blue eyes shifted to the side as she relaxed again.

"Try not to move too much. I'm almost done." Tori mumbled.

True to her word, a minute later, the girl set the tweezers down and grabbed a clear bottle of liquid.

"This might sting a little."

Jade just nodded and watched the girl pour the liquid onto a cotton pad and rub it over the palm of her, still slightly bleeding, hand.

"Aahhh..." The girl whined and Tori spoke soothing words as she started rubbing the pad of her thumb over the girl's wrist to make her relax.

Tori was good at what she did...she was actually a pro and Jade knew she'd make a great doctor, but will never admit it. The med student finished cleaning her hand and wrapped it in gauze before putting her stuff away.

"You don't need stitches, but I put medicine on it and you should keep it wrapped until tomorrow."

"Thanks." Jade mumbled, unmoving.

Tori stood and looked down at Jade, letting a moment pass. She was internally fighting with herself on whether or not she should say something or just walk away.

"Tori..."

"I can't do this anymore...with you."

Blue eyes darted up to her. "What?"

Tori swallowed thickly before exhaling a breath. "I went through this once, I don't want to experience it again."

Jade stood and Tori backed up against the bathroom door.

"What're you talking about?"

Tori didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to give Jade ammo for future use, but...

"You were right...about some pretty girl breaking my heart." She let out a sad chuckle "I like you, Jade, but I don't trust you and you don't trust me and I don't see how this could ever work... I don't - I thought we could... I haven't felt this good, being with someone, in a long time, but this arrangement... It's like I'm reliving everything over again. I can't handle you walking out on me anymore. It hurts too much."

Jade's jaw clenched and blue eyes shifted to the side. She was angry or frustrated or...hurt? Tori couldn't tell.

"But you can handle all those other girls walking out on you every morning?"

 _Seriously._

"First off, that's a mutual agreement, not me praying on a whim of a chance that they might actually..." Tori took a breath and shook her head trying to collect herself, "They _want me_ , Jade, and it feels good to actually be _wanted_ and _needed_ and not like I can just be casted aside. I'm not hurting them."

"Then why'd you stop? They make you feel soooo good, just go back to them!"

"Because you kissed me! You fucking just... Oh my God, Jade. What do I have to do to show you I want you and only you. I've been your toy for the past month, praying that you'll finally want to stay and...shit. That girl, _THAT GIRL,_ told me she loved me and we dated all through high school and we made plans to go to college together, live together, and then I find out she's been cheating on me for over a year with some stuck up, polo, rich douche-bag, and she tells me she just used me and she never loved me and fucking broke my heart, okay. I was a fucking mess after that, and then girls started showing me attention and made me feel wanted and it felt good."

"So you just became an asshole?!"

"Yeah! Because when someone fucking makes you believe you're their world and then tells you you're nothing, but the dirt beneath their feet, you get a little guarded and turned off from falling for anyone else!"

"So you just push everyone away?"

"Apparently, not!"

They were panting like they just ran a marathon and refused to break the stare down they were currently having, faces inches away from each other. Jade faltered a bit at Tori's last set of words, though.

"Not you..."

Jade's mouth shifted, trying to find words, but failed. Tori sighed and moved her hand over the doorknob.

"I promised myself I'd never let myself go through that again, but now...at least you let me know your intentions. It was my fault to hope for something more, when clearly that's never going to happen. I think it's best we just go back to how things were."

Then she slid out from the room, leaving Jade to drown in her unexpected emotions of sadness and heartbreak.

Weeks passed by quieter than usual, with Tori and Jade avoiding each other. When the group all hung out, the others couldn't help, but notice how the air around them seemed a little more dampened than their usual fired up energy. It was off putting and it made Cat sad.

The group, more than gladly, went to Bird's art show at her gallery. Jade sipped her drink and watched as Tori and Andre fell into friendly conversation with the beautiful artist. She watched how Tori admiringly looked at Bird as she told the two about her artwork. She watched how Bird touched Tori's arm, smiled at her, pulled her in for a kiss that made Jade's heart ache. She didn't feel jealous or mad, she just felt sad and tried to choke down emotions that kept getting stuck in her throat.

"Are they dating?" She had forgotten that Beck was talking to her about Bird's art when she zoned out.

The question only made breathing harder for the girl. She cleared her throat, hoping it'd help her regain control of her self and Beck wouldn't notice as he stared off at the trio.

"I...have to go." She trashed her plastic cup and headed towards the exit.

She heard Beck call after her, but she kept walking and headed down the sidewalk. It was a lively weekend night in L.A., so there was no risk in walking around at this time. Jade didn't think she'd ever feel this way; falling for someone this hard that she couldn't even handle being in the same space as them. She felt like she was having an anxiety attack, not that she knew what that felt like because she had always been more than capable of controlling her emotions - _she was a a fucking actress_.

Tori had watched Jade abruptly leave the gallery and how Beck called after her, but didn't chase her. She wanted to chase her, but decided against it as Bird put a hand on her shoulder and Andre shook his head. They were right. She couldn't keep chasing a girl, who didn't care to chase her. So she didn't.

Another month passed by and Tori had kept herself busy with school, shifts at the bar, and spent most nights at Bird's. She had been on the fence about moving out and Bird had offered her a place at hers, which was more than big enough for two of them and Tori was basically already living there, but everything just felt confusing.

She hadn't seen Jade for weeks and typed out a few texts, which always got deleted last minute before she could hit send.

"Babe?"

Tori looked up from her phone to see an amused Bird looking at her. She smiled back and ducked her head in embarrassment. "Sorry. What'd you say?"

"Do you want thai?" The girl laughed. "I'm ordering take out."

"Oh. Yeah, that sounds good. Actually, I'm going to run home real quick. I have a test tomorrow and I left my stuff there. I'll be back in a few."

"I keep telling you, you should just move in."

"You just want me all for yourself." Tori smirked and Bird grabbed onto the sides of Tori's jean jacket.

"Would that be so bad?" The artist brushed her lips over hers, teasingly.

"Mmmm... Maybe you can convince me when I get back." Tori pecked her lips before pulling away, leaving a pouting Bird. "I'll be right back."

Tori headed straight to her room, not really bothering to see if anyone was home, which it didn't seem like it. Her eyes scanned over papers and textbooks as she shifted through her school stuff on her desk. It only took her a few minutes to find what she needed and she quickly shoved it into her bag before heading out her room. Tori was so focused on getting back to Bird's, she didn't see a body round the corner of the hall, and collided with them, dropping her text-book-heavy bag in the process.

"Sorry." The brunette immediately apologized before she looked to see who it was.

 _Jade._

"It's fine." Jade picked up the girl's bag and handed it to her. "Geez, what's in there? A body?"

"In textbook form, yes." Tori chuckled before remembering how awkward the situation actually was.

Jade seemed to fall into the same state of realization and just nodded before continuing her path to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. Tori paused for a second and watched the girl, sensing the the return of familiar feelings flooding through her. Jade didn't look, but she could feel brown eyes on her. She set her bottle on the kitchen counter, along with her hands and leaned on it. The air was thick with unsaid words, but they both knew Tori wasn't going to be the one to speak; not anymore. She had laid herself out for Jade and the girl just froze like a coward.

The brunette sighed and walked out. Jade mentally cursed herself.

Another week went by and Tori decided to head home after the guys had texted her saying they missed her at home even though they saw her at work. On the plus side, now that she and Jade weren't fighting, the group had really grown attached to girl and especially loved hearing about her hospital stories from her clinic hours for school. Robbie always squirmed, but the rest of the group would just laugh. Cat, especially, loved the stories about the kids Tori would help. Aside from Andre, the group seemed to remain oblivious to Tori and Jade's predicament.

"Tori! Have a shot. You're behind." The girl's eyes went wide at the scene of her tipsy friends who were mixing drinks in the kitchen. Beck handed her a glass of whiskey, which she downed.

It's kind of surprising, being a group of bartenders you'd think they'd drink more often, but she concluded it was mostly due to needing to function for school and work the majority of days. There was a few other people from work occupying the kitchen and living room. Everyone seemed to be locked in different groups of conversation. Tori threw her stuff in her room and joined Beck in mixing a few drinks. Someone had ordered pizza, which she was thankful for since she hadn't eaten since earlier this morning.

Andre had pulled Tori into a beer pong match against Beck and Robbie. Shockingly, Robbie was actually the king of this game and the two best friends effectively lost. They didn't mind though with the alcohol starting to really show it's effects; Tori had to sit for minute. She stumbled over to the couch and laid her head back against the couch, which coincidentally gave her a perfect view of Jade dancing with Cat and some other girl from work. The room was dark with the only light source being from the kitchen light flooding in and colored led lights staining the living room, currently green.

Music played and it almost felt like they were in a private club. Tori watched Jade's body move against the other two girls in rhythm to the beat. It was hypnotizing to say the least. She couldn't look away in her drunken stupor state, not even when blue eyes locked onto hers from across the room; not even when the girl started making her way to said watching girl.

Jade stopped in front of her and brown eyes just stared up at the girl. A, now red stained, pale hand reached out and Tori took it. The dark haired girl pulled her over to a more darkened, secluded corner of the house. Tori leaned against the wall and Jade, against Tori's side, leaned her forehead against the girl's shoulder. The brunette could feel Jade's warm breath against her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"I miss you..." Jade's voice husked over Tori's ear as the girl picked up her head to look at the med student.

Tori looked at the girl with hooded eyes. Her head felt fuzzy between the alcohol and the proximity of Jade, thinking logically wasn't a possibility right now. Jade still held Tori's hand in hers and was running her fingers over her skin.

"I miss you too." She breathed out and it made Jade frown.

"Why aren't' you here anymore?" Blue eyes were stuck on Tori's lips.

"You're here..."

"You don't like me anymore?"

"I like you too much." The confession caused blue eyes to shift up and lock onto brown, searching for deception.

There was none. Jade moved a hand to the back of Tori's neck and Tori mindlessly toyed with the hem of Jade's shirt. Jade buried her head into the crook of Tori's neck and breathe in.

"I miss you, Tori..." She mumbled against her skin.

Tori was hyperaware of Jade's lips on her neck, but she couldn't bring herself to do anything, but revel in the feeling as she tilted her head a bit.

"Jade..." She tried.

Jade's fingers pressed into the back of Tori's neck with a little more purpose as she tilted her head up and brushed her lips over Tori's. Their lips dampened at the presence of the other's breath on theirs. Tori watched as blue eyes shifted from her's to her lips and fingers massaged the back of her neck; it was all too much. Tori closed the space, gripping Jade's hips and pressing her lips to the other girl's with want. The rest of the room was forgotten and honestly, everyone else was too drunk and lost in their own world to notice the two girls.

Jade tugged onto Tori's bottom lip before sliding her tongue in. The action set Tori's body on fire and she pressed the other girl against the wall, now dominating the kiss, Jade let out a moan. The brunette slid a hand up the girl's neck and gripped it just under her jaw as she started kiss and nipping along the column of Jade's neck.

"Tori..." It was a whimper and Tori understood.

She pulled her drunk partner into her own darkened bedroom and shut the door, muffling the music and and voices that filled the outside rooms. The pair wasted no time reconnecting as Jade pushed Tori against her own bedroom door and proceeded the hot make out session. Tan hands slid down Jade's sides and pulled on the hem of her shirt till it was removed. Tori pushed Jade onto her bed before pulling off her own shirt and then crawling over Jade and trailing her lips down her neck and across her chest. Jade arched into her and moved her hands over the button of Tori's jeans. They were so lost in the moment till Tori heard the sound of her zipper.

"Shit." The brunette breathed out before pushing herself off of Jade. "You're drunk."

Jade frowned and sat up, still catching her breath. "I know what I'm doing."

"Well I'm glad one of us does, 'cause I don't. I don't know what the hell I'm doing." Tori hastily grabbed her shirt from off the ground and started pulling it back on.

She suddenly felt more sober now.

"Tori, please. I want you." The girl grabbed onto Tori's wrist and she stiffened.

"In what way, Jade?"

"Can we start over?" Jade's voice was filled with stern conviction.

Brown eyes flickered over the unwavering girl, before she shook her head and pulled her wrist away. "No."

"Tori." Jade stood up, so fast it made Tori dizzy, but she headed towards the door, nonetheless.

"You're drunk."

Jade pushed her hand against the door, preventing Tori from opening it and causing the brunette to sigh out of annoyance.

"I'm not, but if you think that then I'll ask again in the morning."

"Fine." Once again Tori tried to leave, but Jade pushed against the door.

"Stay."

"Jade."

"Just sleep in the damn bed with me, Vega. We can talk in the morning...please." The girl's voice had started out strong and demanding, but died out into a fearful plea. Tori reluctantly let her hand fall from the doorknob and looked over the girl, who looked like she was on the verge of tears if Tori walked out. It was probably the alcohol.

"Just sleep."

"Just sleep." Jade confirmed and Tori nodded.

Tori pulled out clothes for Jade to sleep in. "Here, I'm going to grab water. I'll be right back."

Tori found Jade already in bed, flirting with sleep when she returned. She changed before climbing under the covers herself and wrapping her arms around Jade's waist, pulling the girl's backside into her front. Jade let out a content sigh and Tori couldn't help herself from placing a kiss on the skin of the girl's bare shoulder.

Maybe tomorrow would bring a fresh start...

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks again for reading. Props to anyone who knows what show Bird is from (Finding Carter). I hope it was as good as the last.**


	12. Deadpool Pt III

**A/N: Just want to answer a few questions:**

 **The story is called Deadpool because in Part One the story starts off with Tori and Jade arguing during movie night after Tori suggests they watch Deadpool. So it's the thing that kind of starts everything and I honestly couldn't think of a better title...lol. I like it though.**

 **Tori and Bird have a past and have been friends since high school. They've never shown or implied romantic feelings for each other they're just friends who are there for each other. It's not really using, but yes, you could say they use each other although it's mutual, consensual, but strictly out of friendship. There's benefits, but it's more than that, if that makes sense. Tori would never treat Bird like the one night stands she used to have and same goes for Bird. I know it's weird and maybe confusing, but these relationships exist...I'm speaking from experience.**

 **Of course they've never really been at this stage of their friendship, since Tori has been officially broken up from the She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named girlfriend of the past, so you never know what feelings could actually develop, but Bird is a complex girl. She knows what she wants and she's not afraid to go after it, which would definitely be a problem for Jade if she did/does happen to see Tori as more than a friend.**

 **Also, yes Jade is sad. She's in a tough spot. She's frustrated that Tori put herself out there and now that she understands Tori and why she is the way she is, Jade believes Tori is genuine, but she's still too scared to put herself out there. Jade doesn't know how to make things right 'cause she's never felt this way and she's only ever dated Beck, who was always the one to go after her. So Jade's trying to figure out how to deal with overwhelming feelings and take control of a situation she's never been in. This situation is all very new to everyone involved, except for maybe Tori, who just feel like she's going through deja vu, but she's starting to give Jade a chance.**

 **That was a really LONG explanation for a short story, but I guess I'm into it. Hoped that helped.**

 **Sorry for any errors. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey...Jade, wake up."

Dark hair shifted with a groan into a pillow. "No. Sleep." She mumbled.

Tori just stared at the girl, unamused. She was already dressed and grabbing her stuff as she squeezed the sleepy girl's shoulder.

"Jade, I'm leaving. I have a shift at the hospital today. You can stop by during my break if you want or I'll see you later tonight...Okay?"

The girl was finally sitting up in bed, running a hand through her dark locks. "Yeah, okay... I meant what I said last night."

Tori just gave her a hard stare. "We'll talk later."

Then she walked out. The brunette wasn't sure why, but this morning she felt a little hotter towards Jade. She didn't want to see her smile or give her hope, she just wanted to leave. Beck and Andre sat in the kitchen, sipping coffee while in light conversation. They both turned towards her, sensing her mood, as she headed out to leave.

"Tor! Are you okay?" Andre called out as she passed by.

"Hospital shift. I'll see you later!"

"Later!" Both boys called out with uncertainty.

The unexpected sound of Tori's bedroom door opening again made both boys jump and then stare with widen eyes. They locked eyes with a glaring Jade.

"Don't even fucking start." A vicious threat the boys had grown all too familiar with from the dark haired girl.

They watched as she grabbed her bag from the living room and then walked out the house. A moment of silenced passed between the two boys and then...

"Holy shit!"

* * *

 **Tori:  
** ** _'_** ** _Hey sorry to bother you but I think I left some papers on your desk. Could you bring them to the hospital :('_**

 **Bird:  
** ** _'No probs babes. I'll see you in a few hours ;)'_**

 **Tori:  
** ** _'_** ** _Thank you!'_**

"Tori! Tori!" The brunette looks down a little blonde girl tugging on her scrub shirt. "Axel said he can beat you in a zombie shoot out!"

"Oh he did, did he?" The brunette narrows her eyes with a smile. "Where is that punk?"

She picks up the seven year old with ease resting her on her forearm and a hand on her back, a secure hold. The blonde girl smiles and points to the far corner of the game room where a group of boys - of similar age to the blonde - are sitting on a couch playing video games on the tv.

The kids know Tori to be the best zombie shooter in the hospital and always try to challenge her.

"Axel!" The group of boys turn around at the sound of the middle boy's name. His head is shaved, but his green eyes stand out against his wide smile. "I'm coming for you!"

A few laughs fill the room along with excited shouting as the older girl makes her way to the boys, blonde girl still in arms.

A half hour passes and Tori is button smashing with a five year old on her back and a group of kids shouting at her. She's got a horde of three hundred zombies on her tail as she tries to reload her character's gun. She's almost beaten Axel's score, but lets her character fall victim to the brain eaters at the last minute feigning sadness as Axel jumps up on the couch and everyone shouts.

"NOOOOO!"

"YES! I'M KING! ZOMBIE SLAYER AXEL!" The small boy pumps his fists in the air as Tori laughs.

"Okay! All bow down to Axel, but I'm afraid even a Zombie Slayer King can't escape his daily treatment. Come on, kid."

The boy groans with a tilted head like most boys his age do when they are told it's time for bed or to do chores.

"I know it sucks, but you got me today. Here, jump on." The girl turns her back as she stands near the couch.

Axel smiles and wraps his arms and legs around her as she hooks her arms under his legs and starts carrying him to his room.

"Hey!"

Tori's eyes light up as a smiling Bird appears in the hall. "I thought you said a few hours?"

Axel leans more over Tori's shoulder as Bird's eyes dart up to him with a smile.

"Yeah, well I finished my painting early. Hello, handsome. What's your name?"

The boy's smile broadens at the compliment. "Axel Strong. I like the pink in your hair."

"Well aren't you a charmer. It's very nice to meet you, Axel Strong. I'm Bird Castro." She shakes his hand.

"And it's time for Axel's meds, so we're going back to his room."

"Can Bird come?" The boy pouts and tightens his arms around Tori a bit more.

"Of course!" The three continue their short walk back to Axel's room.

Tori drops him on his bed and lands with a slight bounce and giggle. The brunette steps out of the room for a minute and then returns with a metal tray with three shots. Tori smiles when she sees Bird sitting in a chair pulled up next to Axel's bed as the boy tells her about beating Tori. Prepping the first shot, she pulls up a chair next to Bird's.

"Okay, dude." Growing quiet, Axel holds out his arm and Tori rubs the area of injection to relax him. "What song do you want today?"

"King." He says quietly between his small exhales of breath. The brunette smiles locking eyes with him.

 _(King - Alicia Keys)_

Bird watches the the two, completely immersed in their exchange. Tori starts to hum softly before singing the song.

"Money... Some people so poor, all that they've got is money. Oh, and diamonds... Some people waste their life counting their thousands. I don't care what they're offering..."

The brunette's soft voice relaxes the boy as she injects the first shot into his arm.

"...They can't afford what we've got. Not even the king...Oh, castles...Some people so lonely, what good is a castle..."

The brunette continues to sing to the boy as she finishes the other two shots. Axel only flinches on the third shot, but remains calm. Tori rubs his forearm as she finishes the song with a soft smile.

"Good job, Zombie Slayer. Get some rest. I'll be back a little later to check on you."

"Bye, Bird."

"Bye, handsome." The gives one last smile to the boy before the two girls leave his room.

Once the door is shut, Tori can feel Bird's eyes on her.

"What? Why're you looking at me like that?"

"That was...wow. You're amazing."

Tori's chest fills with warmth at the compliment. No one's every look at her the way Bird's looking at her and she doesn't know how to process that. Bird senses Tori's indifference and clears her throat.

"Sorry, I brought your papers." She pulls out a packet from her bag and hands them over to the brunette.

"It's okay. Thanks."

Tori frowns when she feels her phone vibrate and looks at the text.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, uh... Jade was supposed to come by during my break so we could talk, but she just said something came up so I guess it'll have to wait."

"Are you two..."

"I'm kind of seeing her, but it's complicated."

"Jade West? You're seeing the girl that you've ranted to me on numerous occasions about how she's a bitch?"

Tori rolls her eyes as she walks to the nurses station to shove the packet Bird just handed over, into a giant binder and jot down a few notes on another set of papers on a clipboard.

"Yes, Jade West. Like I said, it's complicated."

"You like her?"

Tori's pen movements pause..."Enough to stop sleeping around."

Bird's face shifts to a moment of disappointment, but it's gone as fast as it appeared.

"Let me just sign off on these papers and we can get lunch?"

"Sure." The artist's voice remains casual, but her eyes shift over the room to any spot that Tori isn't.

* * *

Jade had a plan. She had a plan of what to say to Tori. She was going to meet her at the hospital and stick to the plan. She had a _PLAN_.

But, now she was just sitting in her car, in the hospital parking lot, staring out her window...thinking too loudly...

She went to find Tori and a nurse pointed her in the direction of one of the patient's room. She was going to wait outside the room for her to finish. The door had been slightly ajar and she peaked in... Tori was singing to a little boy, while giving him a shot, which practically made her melt with adoration, but then she saw the girl that was with them.

 _Bird._

Bird was there. Tori's hot, famous, artist friend. The friend that got parts of Tori that no one else could have... The friend that Tori always ran to when Jade pushed her away.

She strummed her fingers on her steering wheel... She knew it could only end badly if she spoke to Tori right now. It was a hard judgment call, but she decided it was best if she gathered herself and waited till Tori got home later tonight...

She. Had. A. Plan.

Jade left with a groan.

* * *

Tori and Bird sat in the hospital cafeteria, pushing food on their plates as the air remained tense.

"Axel really likes you."

The artist gives a small smile since the mention of Jade. "He's a lady killer, that's for sure."

Finally, they could breathe again, but Tori was still hesitant.

"Bird, we're... We're okay, right?"

Eyes finally lock and Bird sighs. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again, Tor."

"I know, but Jade's just...guarded?" Bird's eyebrow raises at Tori's uncertainty.

"You really want to go down this road again? The complicated girl that makes everything ten times harder?" Tori frowns at her words. "I just think you could do better. You _deserve_ better."

A hard swallow. The med student shifts in her seat and looks up at her friend. "That's why I'm not rushing..." A thoughtful moment passes. "And you're right, I do deserve better. So, I think there's something I need to do..."

A small smile tugs at Tori's lips as Bird looks at her with curious eyes.

* * *

Jade let out a slow, shaky breath as she exited her car. Tori had texted her to come over, so they could talk. Apparently, the boys were out for the night as well, so they had privacy.

One more breath.

She'd never felt so nervous before. It was weird to think a few months ago her and Tori were at each other's throats and cutting each other hard with insults and now the brunette was making her a nervous wreck... The house held an...oddly calming atmosphere. The lights were dim and there was faint music playing.

"Tori?" Jade called out as she made here way into the kitchen/living area.

There were a few candles lit throughout the room and Tori stood - dressed nicely, I might add - fidgeting with her hands as she looked up at a surprised Jade with a shy smile.

"Hey."

Jade didn't answer. She couldn't answer. She was too thrown off.

"Yeah, it's probably a bit much, but...before my last relationship turned me into an asshole, this is who I was. I'm a romantic and I know you hate that stuff, but _I_ like it... I'm tired of fighting and being this _person_ my ex made me into and I...I was mad this morning. I was mad because I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't. I want to try this; us... If you still want to?"

Honest to God, Jade didn't know what the hell was happening to her. Maybe it was because no one has ever done a gesture like this for her before...Her parents weren't the best. Beck is great, but their relationship never contained anything to this...extent - and maybe it was because Jade made it known she wasn't into the " _Romantics,"_ but this... She was misty-eyed. Jade wasn't one for emotional tears, but Tori did things to her and that's why she was initially scared to let her in.

"Jade... Can you say something before I completely fall into a panic attack." She gave a nervous chuckle and that finally pulled the stunned girl out of her stupor.

A I-can't-believe-this-is-happening laugh. "Uh...Yeah..."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Jade nodded with a never ending smile as Tori pulled her into a hug.

"Are you hungry? I made spaghetti. It was all kind of last minute, sorry."

"No, this is-you're amazing, Vega."

"Wow. Did Jade West just compliment me? I'm going to need you to say that again so I can get it on video."

"Prick." The dark haired girl pulls away and hits Tori on the shoulder as she just laughs.

* * *

 **A/N: I could've turned this into a full blown story, my God. This turned into something I honestly did not mean for it to be, but I liked it. I rewrote the ending of this multiple times and even thought about doing another chapter, but it needed to end. Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Desperate Times

**A/N: Originally taken from a different fandom from Archive of Our Own. your hand in mine by geralehane. I've edited and tweaked it a bit to fit Jade and Tori. Wanted to give you guys something new to read. Tori is a successful CEO. Jade and her older brother Jake are orphans who have always only had each other. Jade is dating Beck. She's also studying scriptwriting at NYU. Beck is kind of an idiot with the best intentions for Jade. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jade meets Tori on a stormy winter night in an empty coffee shop in the never sleeping city of New York. (Jade is supposed to meet Tori at an expensive gala dinner, but life has other ideas, and winter supports them.) She thinks she's never looked worse, with her make up running and her hair wet and her attitude sour. (She looks nothing like she planned.)

(Later, she'll find her plans always collapse in on themselves where Tori's concerned.)

Tori is a sharp contrast against horrible snowstorm outside. She's quiet. She's nothing like Jade imagined. It makes her heart squeeze in her chest, once, painfully and sharply. Tori's straightened hair is back to its natural wavy state because of snow melting on her head, and her brown eyes are soft and calm.

Jade's face is scrubbed raw and clean, and she's loud in her fuming. She's terribly late, and the only person she's attending this gala for is probably long gone by now.

Jade storms into the coffee shop glaring at people unfortunate enough to be stranded with her, and the only person she was attending the gala for walks inside the coffee shop exactly twenty minutes later.

But. No. She is getting ahead of herself. She wants to start from the very beginning.

As much as she'd like it to, the story doesn't start with Tori.

* * *

Jake West's body looks small on a hospital bed, with tubes attached to him.

"Life support," Jade says into the phone as she stares at her brother, lying lifeless behind the glass. "They had to put him on life support."

"Jesus. I'm so sorry. Do you want me to come get you, or – what should I do? Is there anything I can do?"

She shrugs, but then remembers Beck can't see her. "No," she says. "It's -" she wants to say it's okay, it's fine, but, "there isn't. We wait now."

"And hope," her boyfriend says on the other line, determined but soft. "Jake is tough. I should know."

Jade laughs. The sound is hollow. "I don't think he liked you all that much and dating his sister doesn't help." She imagines Beck shrugging at her words, hair falling onto his face with the gesture. He's either in the supply closet or bathroom, hiding from his co-workers to take this call.

"I'll let him punch me when he wakes up." Jade pretends not to notice Beck uses when, and Beck pretends not to notice she uses the past tense when talking about her brother.

"Then again, he isn't one for physical violence. Shit - _in a minute!_ " Jade winces when Beck yells to someone, too sharp and too loud for her right now. "I'm sorry, babe, I gotta go," he addresses her again, regretful. "I'll come over tonight, okay? We will talk and-"

"No." She clears her throat when she realizes she might have sounded too harsh. "I don't - I would like to be alone tonight."

"Oh. Okay." Beck doesn't push. He never does. She likes that the most about him, she thinks. "Well, just let me know if… I'm sorry, I really need to go."

"It's okay. Miss Vega will have you lynched if you don't." she imagines his half-smile, gentle and easy. It doesn't help the heaviness in the pit of her stomach. "Bye, Beck."

"Bye. I love you," he tries. When she doesn't say anything, he only lets out a small sigh she's sure he doesn't realize she's heard, and hangs up.

She continues to stare at her brother.

* * *

In the end, she still calls Beck, high on wine and sorrow. He's at her place five minutes later, almost as if he's been waiting for her. She doesn't want to think about it right now. She just wants to feel just a touch less miserable. A little less empty. She wants to feel as though her brother will walk in any moment now, full of life and disapproval at her choice in men – because that's what older, protective brothers do. As though he's never slammed his brakes in a desperate attempt to avoid head-on collision with a truck, wheels screeching on black ice. As though-

Beck gets it. He lets her use him because he loves her and because he knows she loves him, too. There's something in his eyes when she lets him in; like he's in on a secret Jade's not privy to, and that secret is the answer to all of her questions.

He doesn't wait for her to ask. Instead, he begins the conversation himself, when they lay there, still struggling to catch their breaths, skin cooling down.

"Life support is a lot of money, Jade," isn't the best opening he could have come up with. She feels herself bristle before forcing herself to calm down. Beck means well. He always does. So she doesn't say anything, instead letting him talk. He continues. "Money that we don't have."

"You think I don't know that?"

"I know a way, though." He props his head up on his hand, watching her stare at the ceiling. "You'll hate it, but it's a sure one."

She doesn't have much time and much of a choice. "What is it?"

Beck takes a deep breath. When Jade doesn't react, he slowly releases it. "Miss Vega broke up with her latest girlfriend." the way he says girlfriend hints at something short of distasteful, and Jade knows it's not because Miss Vega is a woman, as well. They've spent some time discussing his boss's conquests this past year, when he got a job as an assistant manager at one of her corporations. Yes, plural. She's old money. Some of her businesses are inherited, some of it she's built herself. And so young, too: she's only a couple of years older than Jade. She remembers looking her up online when Beck got his job. Strong chin, defined jawline, piercing light brown eyes, impassive face, impeccable suits. Every bit of an iron business shark her parents were before they passed away, leaving her everything. It was fun to indulge in gossip about her occasionally, Jade admits; betting on how long the latest conquest would last, how soon she would find the new one, if she'd propose again.

Beck is staring at her, carefully gauging her reaction, but she's got none. She's not in the mood for latest piece of Tori Vega gossip. She's not in the mood for anything. Suddenly, she wants him to be gone. But Beck clearly has other ideas. When she continues to stare at him, he speaks up again. "She's single," he paraphrases. "She's got a lot of money."

Oh.

Oh.

Something clicks, and Jade can't hold back her incredulous laughter. "Beck," she speaks, her voice hoarse. "You can't be serious."

"Except I am." He pretends not to notice she shifts from under his touch when he tries to trace her arm with his fingertips. "I kept track of her girls for a year now. Anything they wish for, she takes care of it. Lucky ones get access to her personal card, and she never checks where the money goes. I swear, when she falls for someone, she falls hard." He takes another breath before finally concluding. "If you were to… If you were her girlfriend, trust me - you wouldn't have to worry about hospital bills ever again. Plus, she actually owns the hospital. I checked that, too."

Duh. Her mom used to be head of cardio and on the board. She read that also…

"Yeah, except there's one tiny issue. I'm straight." And Tori is a person, and she doesn't deserve to have someone play with her heart like that. No matter what kind of a person she might be. Jade's cold, but that's one line she's never saw herself crossing.

But that's not what Jade said out loud. That's not even what crossed her mind first. If she weren't straight, would she go for it? Several thousands dollars per day, she remembers. It's always just been her and Jake. No parents. No help from no one; until Beck came in… Several thousands dollars per day.

"Beck, acting in reality- I- This isn't a role I could pull off. Tori would see right through me. Also, I can't believe I'm actually humoring you as though it might actually work. There's no chance in hell, Beck," she points out. "This isn't a movie. Someone like Tori would never fall for someone like me. You've seen the girls she takes home. I am literally nothing like them." Her personality is hard, she's sarcastic and blunt, she's not California blonde, and surely doesn't dress like it either.

"But, you're a great liar," Beck replies. He clearly gave it a lot of thought. She can see it in his eyes, alight with excitement and determination. "And you're giving Miss Vega too much credit. She's smart. Scary smart. But her girlfriends are her blind spot. Everyone who's close to her knows it."

"You're not close to her."

"No, I'm just more perceptive than others. She's lonely. Terribly so. And you - you might actually be perfect for her," Beck muses out loud. "You're something fresh. Something new. Exciting. You could be a challenge." He worries his bottom lip, looking at her from under his bangs, and it reminds her of a kicked puppy. Hurt yet still ready to please and beg for forgiveness and be useful. That's it. He wants to be useful. He doesn't know what to do - and there isn't anything he can do. He simply doesn't want to accept that.

And Jade is too tired to deal with his bruised ego, so she continues with this pointless conversation. "Okay," she says. "Okay. How would I even meet her? She doesn't exactly go to our usual bar." But - the fact that she even asks questions already tells her she doesn't consider it to be completely pointless.

Several thousands dollars.

When Beck's face lights up with a smile, she knows she's just started to dig her own grave. "Jade," he says. "I work for her. It's almost too easy to find out what events she'll be attending this month. It's even easier to get you a ticket. A couple of people owe me favors, and I'm more than willing to cash them in for you." his kicked puppy look comes back, and she doesn't want to focus on that. Not now. Truth be told, all she wants is for this day to end.

But- several thousands dollars a day.

She'll ask herself later what exactly prompted her to answer the way she did. If it was her fatigue or desperation or the combination of both, with a dash of nothing to lose to tip her over the edge. Later, she'll rehash this over and over again, and, depending on a day, she'll either hate herself or accept that without this, she wouldn't have ended up where she had. Either way, what's done is done, what's said is said, and the only thing left is to move forward.

In this exact moment, she makes a decision that will determine her future and completely change her life, and there is a tight coiling in her stomach when she says the words. "Okay."

Beck blinks. "Okay as in okay, I'm in, or okay I've entertained you for long enough, get out?" He looks uncertain, and she gets it. Only a minute ago, she was laughing at his suggestion. But the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes she doesn't really have anything to lose. If it doesn't work, she'll start looking for other options. If it does work, she won't have to pull the plug on the only person who's always been there for her. Because she has to face it - she doesn't have a lot of options. That's pretty much the only one.

And Tori Vega is another.

"The first one." She finally focuses her gaze on Beck's face, and watches him frown at her empty smile. "I'm in. If she'll even like me enough to do something about it." she decides to exaggerate her skepticism, just a little bit. For her own sake. Because it's scary how strong her newfound hope is, suddenly. She can't really explain her own train of thought, but it feels like it's been stuck in a dark tunnel and now there's blinding light at the end of it.

Tori owns the goddamn hospital.

Maybe, Beck is an actual fucking genius.

* * *

The story doesn't start with Tori –or maybe it would be better to say the story of her and Tori starts with a terrible car accident, a life in need of saving, and her own desperation, but not with them. Maybe. Or, maybe, she's wrong, and their story doesn't truly start until months later, until Jade's hand squeezes Tori's in her sleep, until blue meets brown with desperate hunger never quite felt before. She's not sure. What she is sure of is the fact that Tori Vega is nothing like she's expected.

She hopes she's nothing like Tori's expected, either – but then she realizes it is true in the worst of ways, and her mouth tastes sour.

Maybe, that's why, when their eyes lock for the very first time, Jade's gaze lets go first, drifting to the window and other people and a cup of coffee in front of her. Last chance to back out, she thinks. Stand up and leave and never look back. Find other options – any option but this.

There aren't any, though. And Tori Vega is already making her way towards her, eyes serious and brown.

She doubts she'll ever forget the very first words Tori says to her. "Excuse me," a soft voice says next to her, and she forces herself to lift her gaze, only to stumble into Tori's softly inquiring one. "May I lend you a coat? I couldn't help but notice you got caught in a blizzard, just like me." Jade's gaze falls down, to the piece of clothing Tori is offering her, a complete stranger in a random coffee shop. It's a nice coat. Expensive and warm. Jade's own is thin and wet and uncomfortable, but sitting only in her little black dress is ever worse, so she has it over her shoulders, and the dampness isn't helping her shivering. Must be why Tori approached her. Well, that, and her cleavage.

Jade's eyes catch brown ones again. "Exactly," she says. "Just like you. Don't you need a coat, too?" Inside, she's screaming at herself. Just take the coat, she fumes. Let her sit next to you. Talk to you. Take you home. Don't sleep with her yet – she needs to be intrigued.

But those steps were carefully planned and rehearsed before the blizzard hit and she was stranded in this coffee shop with Tori Vega herself to keep her company. She's thrown off her game. She needs to put her poker face back on before she ruins what might be her only chance.

Tori smiles at her answer and sits in front of her without asking. She's confident, Jade'll give her that. Borderline cocky, but it suits her, just like her impeccable three-piece. "My body temperature is usually higher than most people's," she lets her know before standing up just slightly and draping her coat over Jade's shoulders. Warm, just like she thought. What she isn't prepared for, however, is the intoxicating scent coming from the coat, clean and sharp with a hint of something spicy. Tori's scent. Jade lets it envelop her, and she doesn't realize she lets out a relieved sigh until she sees Tori's smile turn smug.

She struggles against the urge to scowl. "You must think very highly of yourself," she states, cringing at herself inwardly, but already too far gone to stop herself from royally screwing it up. "I never agreed to your offer, and I certainly didn't consent to you sitting here."

Other options it is. This is where Tori Vega, her one shot, scoffs and stands up, perhaps leaving her coat behind as one last jab. Stands up, leaves, and never comes back.

She almost jumps when she hears a soft laugh instead and sees a small, genuine smile. "My apologies," Tori says, and she sounds genuine, too. She stands up, her hands behind her back. "I didn't mean to laugh. I was – I guess I realized how right you are and how foolish I was. I didn't mean to intrude. I simply saw you sit here with a damp coat, and you were the only one who didn't have a blanket. They don't have any left, by the way. I checked. I wanted to help," Tori offers. "Instead, I was rude and insensitive." She doesn't say anything else. It's so rare – to have someone admit their faults without offering justification immediately after. To have someone admit them so openly and so matter-of-fact.

Jade certainly didn't expect Tori Vega to do something like that.

But – it doesn't mean anything.

Several thousands dollars a day.

Just when Tori turns to leave, Jade speaks up. "My coat is damp. And I would love it if someone offered me their much nicer and drier one." Flirting with girls is a lot like flirting with guys, she discovers to her surprise. It comes just as effortlessly and naturally to her, anyway.

When Tori turns, her small smile growing and her eyes sparkling, Jade pretends the heavy ache in her stomach is merely her being nervous.

"I'm Jade."

"Hello, Jade. I'm Tori."

Tori's palm is warm and soft in her own.

* * *

Beck is already waiting for her on the couch when she opens the door to her apartment.

"Hey," he springs to his feet to face her, and she watches his features twist in a confused frown. "New coat?"

Jade runs a flat hand over the fabric once before shrugging it off and carefully hanging it. "Yeah. Something like that."

"I take it the plan worked." He follows her to the kitchen, where he watches her scoop coffee grounds into a coffee filter and turn the pot on. The blizzard has slowed down a while ago, but there are good chances it'll pick up again at night. And her apartment is much colder than Tori's car and Tori's coat.

"Not at all," Jade replies to him, taking two coffee mugs out and setting them on the counter. "I had to improvise."

Beck's face brightens with realization. "Wait, is that Tori's coat? What happened?"

Jade tells him everything. Everything he needs to know, anyway, as the mastermind behind all this. She relays facts in a short, clipped manner. Blizzard - stuck in a coffee shop - with Tori, can you imagine - we talked - she drove me home - she got my number.

She doesn't tell him about Tori's affinity for Ella Fitzgerald and Monet; doesn't tell him about the slight blush on Tori's cheeks when Elvis's "Can't Help Falling in Love" played softly on the jukebox in a perfect cliché with a storm outside and hot coffee mugs in their hands. She doesn't tell him about Tori's encouraging half-smile when Jade told her she was a film student studying to be a scriptwriter; or about the tip she's left for their waiter - more than enough to cover everyone's meal in that place.

"So she offered her coat to you," Beck says when she's done. "Just like that."

Jade tries to push down the sudden feeling of agitation. "Yes. That's what I said, isn't it?" She sounds defensive, and she's surprised to find she feels defensive, as well.

But - Tori isn't that bad of a person Beck's made her out to be.

"Yes," Beck says. "It's just - it says a lot about her. How differently she treats people based on whether she wants to fuck them or not, you know?" He shakes his head, amused, not noticing Jade's frown. "Wait, she didn't - she didn't try anything, did she?"

Jade snorts. "Does it matter? This time, she didn't - next time, she will, and I'll let her. I'm my own pimp, don't you remember?" She feels exhausted and heavy. But.

Several thousand dollars a day.

Beck's eyes are pitiful. "I'm sorry," he offers. "Maybe this was a bad idea. You don't have to-"

"But I do," she cuts him off. The coffee pot crackles and she pours herself a cup of fresh brew.

Her boyfriend takes her silence as a sign of her being upset. "It's not that bad," he tries. "She'll get bored of you after some time. But, by the time she's done playing with you, you'll already have everything you need from her. It's mutually beneficial, really."

Jade nods. Beck's description – Beck's idea of Tori doesn't sit well with her anymore, now that she's met her, but she pushes the feeling down. Beck knows her. Really knows her. And maybe he's right. Jade met only one version of Tori Vega – the charming, suave one that has one goal in mind. "Right. That's why it's a brilliant idea. And so far, it's working. She's intrigued. She'll call." And I'll go on a date with her. And another. And another. And then I'll kiss her and let her have sex with me, and it'll be so good she'll pay for my brother's hospital bills.

This is hysterical in every sense of the word.

* * *

Tori calls the next day at lunch. Her voice is calm and collected, and something inside Jade shrinks. Tori's everything Jade isn't.

"Hello, Jade," she hears on the other end. "This is Tori. We met yesterday."

"Yeah, I remember."

Something about her voice must sound off, and Tori picks up on it almost immediately. "Is this a bad time?"

Yeah. All of this. But Jade doesn't tell her that. Instead, she forces a smile and says: "oh, no, no, it's definitely a good time. I'm glad you called."

Tori's voice brightens, but so slightly Jade would've missed it if she weren't looking. "Good. I'm glad I called, too. Do you have any plans tomorrow night?" She really cuts to the chase. Jade only swallows and closes her eyes, thinking. Last chance. Say no. Change your number.

"I don't," she finds herself saying. "Or do I?"

Tori's smile is audible in her voice. "Maybe. If you like Russian cuisine."

"I haven't tried it."

"I know. That's exactly why I chose this new restaurant my friend owns."

Jade tries to inject a little bit of flirting into her tone. "Trying something new on a first date? You like to take risks, Miss Vega," she teases.

"Oh," Tori replies, and there's definitely flirting in her tone. "Is that what it is?"

"If you want it to be." Great. Now she sounds like a prostitute, too. Certainly has been feeling like one this week.

"Do you?" Tori is playing along, and Jade thinks she really, really shouldn't feel this thrill that shoots through her system, but she can't help it. She's straight and wants to use Tori for money, but – this is Tori fucking Vega flirting with her over the phone. Her. And Tori Vega. It's surreal and more than tainted with circumstances, but it's also the most exciting thing she's ever done and felt.

So she bites her lower lip and lets out a quiet, shaky breath before giving an answer that seals this. "Yes. I do."

* * *

"Good thing I had a back-up plan." Jade really wants to smack the annoyingly pretty smirk off Tori's face as the woman pulls out the chair for her. Charming. Annoyingly charming. "Don't worry. Borscht is not for everyone."

"You mean it's not for anyone," Jade mutters, settling into her chair and looking over the pasta menu with a relieved sigh. This, she can work with.

She considered being a good sport at first. Pretend she liked everything, pretend Tori's favorite food was her favorite, too. But she realized she couldn't do it – and she didn't want to do it, either. She's already lying about her attraction to the woman. She wants to stay herself in some aspects for the sake of her own sanity. That's why she didn't try to hide her grimace upon tasting several dishes, and that's why they are currently seated in a small Italian restaurant several blocks away from her apartment. It's quaint and cozy and a love at first sight.

Tori chuckles, taking off her jacket and carefully hanging it on the back of her chair. Her waistcoat accentuates her slim waist and strong shoulders, and Jade doesn't realize she's staring until she lifts her eyes and finds Tori's knowing smirk. "It's an acquired taste," she tells Jade. "You'll learn to appreciate it. If you want to, of course."

"I'm not sure," Jade replies. "I'm okay with carbonara for now."

"Excellent choice," Tori smiles, signaling for a waiter. "I suggest a bottle of Cave Yves Cuilleron Syrah to go with it."

Jade blinks. "I have no idea what any of those words mean."

Tori's eyes twinkle with adoring amusement, and Jade thinks she must be doing something right.

* * *

The night is warm enough for a walk, and Jade proposes they take full advantage of it. Tori looks at her like she's insane. "The car is right here," she says. "Jackson will take us anywhere we need to go."

"Yeah, yeah, old money, I get it," Jade teases with no trace of malice in her voice. "But I'm suggesting a walk for the sake of walking. You know. Burning calories. Enjoying fresh air. It's nice and costs zero dollars."

Tori opens her mouth, ready to say something, but then simply laughs, shaking her head. "Right. You're right. I'd like to take a walk with you." She signals for Jackson, her driver, to stay put, and Jade tugs her in a random direction – just like she's hoped, Tori's hand falls in hers, naturally, and doesn't pull away.

"So," Tori starts, swinging their arms a little as they walk. "Tell me something about yourself."

"I'm pretty sure you know everything there is to know about me after today." They talked for several hours. Tori proved to be an excellent listener. It's a dangerous quality - Jade will have to constantly watch herself around her.

Tori looks thoughtful for a moment. "No," she then says, slowly. "I don't know why your eyes are sad." Her thumb smoothes the skin on the back of Jade's hand, and she has to stop herself from tearing it out of her hold.

"Kind of a heavy topic for the first date, don't you think?" she tries to joke. It's not that she doesn't want to talk about her brother – well, not only that. It's just that they have a plan. She'll hide it for a couple of months and then stage a big reveal, complete with tears and 'you're more to me than your money' and 'this is my problem to deal with'. Beck guarantees that'll get Tori to open a limitless deposit for Jake West. Jade is a little skeptical, but she admits it is a good plan.

But right now, Tori's brown eyes are on her, vibrant and deep. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it. But if you ever need someone to listen, I'd like you to know I'm always an option. Even if this," she gestures between them with her free hand, "doesn't work out. I'd like to continue getting to know you. You're… you're particular, Jade West."

She snorts. "Usually, when people say particular, they really mean to say a cunt. Oh – sorry. I didn't mean to say it out loud."

Tori's smile grows. "You really don't have to apologize, Jade. In fact, don't hold yourself back. I find it refreshing."

'You're something new. Refreshing.' Beck's words ring in her ears, and she shuts her eyes, willing it to go away. Everything is working just the way she needs it to. She should be happy.

"Okay, but remember– you brought this on yourself," she says out loud, hoping Tori doesn't notice her smile is forced. When she squeezes her hand, she knows she doesn't.

When they reach Jade's apartment building, she doesn't invite Tori in, and Tori doesn't push. Instead, she kisses Jade's cheek, hitting her senses with her smell, already familiar and just as pleasant as before. "Goodnight, Jade," she tells her warmly. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too." It's true – she had fun when she wasn't busy having an internal moral struggle. Tori's easy and interesting to talk to, and, despite coming from two vastly different social circles, they still manage to find some common ground. "We should do it again some time."

Tori smirks. "Usually when people say that, they mean to tell you to fuck off."

Jade tries to gasp at that, but it's hard to do that through laughter that bubbles in her throat. "Wow," she manages through chuckles. "I've changed you."

"I have a feeling you'll do it again," Tori says. Her gaze grows heavy, but not with a threat –with excitement. Something pleasantly dark. "And I can't wait."

Jade has trouble falling asleep that night, and when she does, her sleep is fitful and void of any dreams.


	14. Desperate Times II

**A/N: First off... Wow ScottyB, what do I say? Good guess? lol I don't think I'd ever have any strong female lead resort to "selling herself" in that way I guess? idk... This story has interesting turn of events and if you guys want I will post the full length story in in it's own section if you continue to like it 'cause it does go on as a full length story.** **Anyways, enjoy part two of Desperate Times!**

* * *

I had a great time last night. T.'

"Oh my god, you're banging Tyler."

"You really need to rethink your whole relationship if you have that little trust in him," Jade fires back easily, grabbing the card out of Malia's hands and reading it again.

'I had a great time last night.' Somehow, she's absolutely sure Tori didn't even think of the dual meaning when she neatly signed what looks to be outrageously expensive piece of paper and put it in the bouquet, the size of which was toeing the line between charming and obnoxious. Jade squints at it, holds it up with one hand, barely hiding an amused smile. Lilies. The only type of flower that doesn't bring her the urge to shred it with scissors…. because she's allergic to the rest, as she's told Tori yesterday. She normal doesn't tell people about the allergic part.

So she's the type to remember things. Interesting.

"Yeah, and Malia," Cat pipes up from where she's lounging on Jade's couch, "Tyler was with you last night. The entire night. I know because we're roommates with really thin walls. Can I start looking for another apartment please?"

"Besides," Jade says again, eyes still on the card. "I have a boyfriend."

"Ah, yes," says Malia, plopping next to Cat onto the couch and eyeing Jade. "The one and only Beck Oliver, the love of your life."

Jade rolls her eyes before she puts the bouquet down on the coffee table carefully, and then sighs, turning to face her best friends since high school. Cat Valentine and Malia Hale, always up to no good, always in pair. Jade wasn't always the part of the trio. She remembers Malia hating her guts freshman year - a feeling that intensified when her older brother went through 'a Jade West stage', as Cat put it. She must have done something right when she turned him down, at least in Malia's eyes, since they've become tentative friends after that.

Not that she would've accepted Derek Hale's advances if Malia wasn't there. She was barely seventeen, and he was well over twenty four.

Now, she's almost twenty four herself. Time's a funny thing.

"So you finally dumping that dude?" Cat asks Jade.

 _I had a great time last night._

Would you have had a great time knowing why I was there in the first place?

"I," Jade rubs a hand down her face, smoothing it over her open button up red and black plaid shirt. She sighs. "It's complicated."

Cat and Malia immediately get their faces to express well-practiced sympathy. She thinks it's unnecessary. They all know she's the only one out of the three who's ever liked Beck enough to talk to him, let alone date him.

The reason she sighs is not because she's actually contemplating her relationship with Beck - it's because she was supposed to be telling her friends all about their fake break-up, but Tori's bouquet messed everything up and she slipped and said the wrong thing.

According to their plan - Beck's and hers - she actually doesn't have a boyfriend anymore. It makes sense. Perfect sense.

She had to go and complicate everything further.

"She's just a friend," Jade says, and it takes tremendous effort not to slap her own forehead as soon as the words are out of her mouth. This is not going according to plan at all.

"She."

"She?!"

Jade takes in Cat's excited smirk and Malia's shocked face. "Yes." She swallows a painful lump down her throat before continuing. "Her name is Tori."

Cat blinks. "Tori. Like Tori Vega?"

The moment of truth, Jade thinks. She gives a slow nod, sitting down next to a gaping Malia. "Actually. Exactly like Tori Vega." When her friends continue to blink at her, she sighs and runs her hand through her hair. "It's that Tori Vega."

Cat's smirk grows smaller. "Beck works for her," she says to no one in particular.

"Yes."

"And she's sending you flowers."

"I'm not - this is not what you think." Jade tears her gaze away from Cat, and it falls to the lilies, still beautiful even when carelessly tossed on the table. "I'm not cheating on Beck."

"Not if she's just a friend, you're not," Malia speaks up, her eyes back to her normal size.

Jade really backed herself in a corner with this one. "I'm not sure she's just a friend."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said, Cat," she snaps and immediately regrets her tone. It's not Rae's fault. It's not anyone's fault, really. "I'm sorry, I... Beck and I are on a break."

Her friends only glance at each other. The tiny spark of glee running between them doesn't escape her. She doesn't think she particularly cares. "Wait," Malia says. "Ross and Rachel break, or break break?"

"I went on a date with Tori," Jade chooses to say instead. Staying on the topic of Beck is uncomfortable. It gnaws at her, somewhere between her chest and her stomach, carving out a tiny bleeding hole not quite in her heart, but under it, close to it. So she switches to something she knows her friends won't resist jumping on. "It was nice."

"But," says Malia, "she's a girl." At Cat's pointed stare, she shakes her head. "I don't mean it's bad or anything, but - Jade's straight."

"Sexuality is fluid," Cat speaks before Jade gets a chance to. There's an undercurrent of agitated impatience running through her voice, like they've been over it with Malia already, and she's tired of saying the same thing over and over again. "There's also compulsive heterosexuality most bi people struggle with. Most people, period."

Jade can feel the color drain from her face. "I'm not - I don't think I'm ready for any labels yet, Cat." She's really not. She never anticipated how scary having her identity questioned could be, but it's not only that. She'll have to fake coming out. She's already on her way there, with Malia giving her a shocked stare and Cat smiling encouragingly. She's going through it when she has absolutely no right.

She feels sick.

"It's cool, Jade. Figuring yourself out can be scary, but we're here for you, okay?" Cat gives Malia what she hopes to be an inconspicuous nudge, and the girl shakes her head once again, her sandy-blonde Hale hair falling on her eyes. "Right," she says. "I'm sorry for being this shocked, it's just - you were always so into guys. I mean. And guys are really into you. You went through them like crazy-"

"Malia."

Jade is immensely grateful for Cat's presence.

"Right. Sorry. We support you, one hundred percent. Whatever you might be." Jade watches Malia wet her lips, still very clearly astonished. "But - it's Tori Vega."

"Yup." The conversation has barely started, but Jade is already exhausted.

"She's Beck's boss, isn't she?" Cat poses her previous statement as a question everyone knows an answer to. Jade also knows - can practically feel on her fingertips - what Cat isn't saying out loud. Complications and things bound to get messy.

"Yeah." She doesn't give them anything more than that. Let them ask, she thinks.

And so they do. "Jade, you know I'm behind you and your explorations of your sexuality," Cat begins, "but we really need the full story. What - I mean, how? We all heard Beck's stories. She really doesn't like him. Are you like, her trophy or something?"

"Aren't all of her girlfriends trophies?" Malia adds helpfully. They both study Jade, eager for details, for an explanation she doesn't quite feel she owes them. Irritation prickles at her skin, shoots through her spine up to her shoulders, and she shivers with a slight grimace.

"No," she says, and her defensive tone is a surprise to everyone in the room. "I don't know about her girlfriends - actually, I don't know much about her. We know her through Beck's stories and I think we can all agree it's not a completely reliable source."

Her friends nod at that, but the apprehension is still there. She can read it on their faces, and her irritation only grows. "Look," she says, letting out a heavy breath to calm herself down. "it's not like I'm getting married to her." Hopefully. "It was just one date. And she has no idea I'm dating one of her employees. We met last Friday. By chance. She asked for my number. It was my decision to give it to her. So this isn't her personal vendetta against Beck or whatever else you guys might think." This is me being a horrible human being to save the person I love the most in this entire fucking world.

"Okay," Cat is the first to sense Jade shouldn't be pushed right now. "You're right, we don't know her. We were being stupid. Right?" She asks Malia, who nods. "It's great that you're getting out there. Meeting new people and, uh, mingling." Once again, Jade knows what Cat isn't voicing.

We're glad you're moving on from losing your brother. Because, to them, to the world, Jake West is as good as dead. They don't have money for treatment; they barely have enough money for him to stay on life support this month. And then - but Jade doesn't want to think about then.

Tori had a great time last night.

"Good," she says. "Because I'm seeing her again."

If her friends have anything else to add, they decide to keep it to themselves.

* * *

She calls Tori two days later. It's either highly courteous or highly diabolical of Tori - letting her make the next move. She gracefully passed the ball to her court with a gentle kiss pressed to her cheek and a whispered goodnight. Jade still doesn't know if this freedom of choice is artificial, but it's not like she actually has a choice, either, is it?

(It's not like Tori knows about it, though.)

"So," she says when the phone is answered after three long, calculated rings. "You really don't take risks, do you?"

Tori chuckles on the other end. The sound, deep and pleasant, stirs something up in Jade's belly. Not arousal - not quite, at least, she doesn't think so. But - it's pointless to deny Tori is attractive. Infuriatingly so. She's attractive in everything she does.

There is just something to her, and, as much as Jade doesn't want to dwell on it, she also can't ignore it.

(Is her charm as artificial as Jade's freedom of choice?)

"There is risk, and then there is recklessness," Tori says, jarring Jade from her thoughts. "If I sent you anything other than lilies, you could have had an allergic reaction. Doesn't really make someone want to have the second date, now does it?"

Jade feels her eyebrows go up teasingly, even though Tori can't see her. That's another thing about this whole… thing. Banter comes excitingly - terrifyingly - easy. Naturally. She doesn't know what to make of it.

For now, she just goes with it. All according to plan, she tells herself. "Pretty sure of yourself, are we?"

She can practically feel Tori's smugness through the phone. "Maybe."

Jade suddenly wants to rattle her. She hates arrogant people. Except - that's the fucking thing, she thinks bitterly. Tori isn't arrogant. She's quietly confident. It seeps through her pores, manifests itself in everything she does and says. She's got nothing to prove. It's already proven.

Tori Vega is the top dog, and it's a goddamn fact.

She still wants to shake her up, just a little bit. "I could be calling to tell you to get lost, you know." It comes out teasingly, not harsh enough, not sharp enough, and Jade curses inwardly, biting her tongue. Goddamn you, Vega.

(She hates that she's genuinely having fun talking to this woman. It makes her plan all the more awful. It makes her all the more awful.)

(Several thousand dollars a day.)

"Are you? Calling me to get lost?"

She's silent just a second too long before, "No. I'm - thank you. For the flowers."

"While there's obviously a practical reason for my choice," Tori says, and Jade can hear a smile in her voice, "I also tried to find the most beautiful ones." Jade wonders if she's itching to add a corny 'like you'. Or 'for you'. To her relief, she doesn't.

"Well," Jade starts, dramatically. "I mean. You tried."

Tori's laughter is unexpectedly melodic. "My best, too. Just so you know. Appreciate it."

"Yeah, well. I'll try."

She hears her laughter again. "No promises, right?"

What a simple phrase - but it's like a punch to her stomach and she can't breathe.

"Right," she chokes out, hoping Tori doesn't hear the slight hitch.

(These emotional rollercoasters she's been on lately are getting real old real fast.)

Just breeze through it. "What are you doing Friday night?"

She imagines Tori raising an eyebrow at that. "Straight to the point."

"That's me," she says and cringes at her unintentional pun. Tori makes everything worse.

"Hopefully not."

Someone shoot me. "Obviously not. So," she hurries to change the topic of her sexuality they somehow ended up with. "Friday night?"

"I'm assuming I already have plans that you made for me."

"That Yale education didn't go to waste, I see."

Tori's smirk is palpable in her voice. Her suddenly purring, low voice. "Obviously not."

"I'll pick you up at 10," Jade says, refusing to gulp. "Let Jackson go. Oh, and - wear something… not nice."

"Not nice," Tori repeats, incredulous. "I'm afraid I require a definition that's a little more detailed. How not nice are we talking, exactly?"

"Think of something you'd wear to an important business dinner," Jade says. "Wear the exact opposite." She's flying by the seat of her pants here, but a plan is coming along as she speaks. Tori, a bar, and tequila. A lot of tequila. She has to make this woman fall in love with her. And everyone claims to be in love with Jade West the party animal.

That, and she thinks she needs their second date to be a little more drunk and a little less personal. She can't afford to not see Tori at all - time is running out - but she can make it so she doesn't have to talk to her much.

If they talk too much, she might slip up, and Tori is dangerously smart. But - no one is too smart when Jade's wearing a low cut top.

Tori, a bar, and tequila. Perfect.

"Okay," Tori says slowly. Almost lazily. "Not nice. Are you taking me someplace bad, Miss West?"

Jade thinks it would be appropriate to smirk right now. She doesn't. "The worst."

* * *

This is the worst idea she's ever had.

Tori's wearing black skinny jeans and a soft-feeling hard-looking black leather jacket over a black v-neck. She's the furthest thing from nice, that's for sure. Even her soft lips and soft eyes don't help balance it out.

She looks dangerous. It's exhilarating.

She looks dangerous and bad in the best way, and her breath is hot on Jade's neck.

This is the best idea she's ever had.

It's not arousal. It's not. It's just - she hasn't seen Beck since the night she met Tori, and she hasn't had enough time to tend to her needs herself, and Tori is objectively attractive. Objectively.

Tori is also drunk.

And Jade is fucking wasted.

"I don't," Tori whispers against her neck, "I do not want to make the wrong impression, Jade." Even in her inebriated state, she doesn't slur her words. Jade kinda hates it. How put together she remains even after an hour of pounding shot after shot and grinding against each other in a less than appropriate manner.

"You - you, uh," Jade stammers, "you got me pinned - fuck - in a dingy alley - I'm pretty sure there is no such thing as the wrong impression anymore." She doesn't think she's making a lot of sense. She doesn't think she cares.

Jade just wanted to get some fresh air. That's it. She's still not sure what prompted her to grab Tori's hand and drag her outside with her. They stumbled through the backdoor, into the small alley, and Jade narrowly escaped crashing to the ground. Well. With Tori's help. She caught her around the waist and tugged her back, propping her up against the wall so she wouldn't slide down. Hence the pinning and Tori's breath on her neck and soft lips brushing her skin just barely enough to seem like they aren't there at all.

So maybe it is arousal. Okay, fine - she's horny. It happens when she's this wasted, and - she's never experimented, but apparently gender doesn't matter when she's like this. Drunk and just a little lost and aching for a touch.

Tori's touching her all over, with her body pressed to hers, but it's not enough. She knows nothing will be enough until she's filled and stretched and aching for an entirely different reason.

Fuck. "Fuck," she voices her thoughts, rather straightforward. "Tori."

Tori's still breathing on her neck. She's frozen in place; Jade thinks if she tilts her head down just slightly, a little to the right, her lips will find Tori's pouting ones. She wonders if it'll feel any different. Than a guy. Wonders if Tori's fingers will be enough for her - she's enough far gone for her thoughts to venture into that territory. She wonders if Tori will be fast, slow, rough, gentle. If she'll be able to tell Jade's never been with a woman before. If she'll huff in frustration and quickly get her off before kicking her out of her bed and finishing the job herself.

(That's way too detailed and way too anxious for a second date.)

She's not sure, but she thinks she feels the tiniest kiss being pressed to her jugular before Tori pulls away, keeping her arms around Jade, but putting some distance between their bodies. "This is not something you want," she says, and Jade's mind clears, fast and scared.

How did she-

-oh, but how wrong she is-

"I… What?" She manages to croak out, her fingers still clutching the the nice leather of Tori's jacket. "What?"

"We're drunk, Jade," Tori whispers. She can smell whiskey on her breath, can smell smoke on her jacket, her expensive perfume, subtle and masculine. How is she so - why is she so-

"We're drunk," Tori repeats. "It's our third date."

"Second," Jade corrects, automatically.

Tori shakes her head, and Jade watches her curls fall down her face, shoulders. Pretty. "No. Coffee shop. First time."

She scoffs, alcohol adding sharpness to it. "That wasn't a date."

"We are not having sex tonight," Tori chooses to say in reply, and Jade almost chokes on her tongue. There is a feeling that comes crushing down on her, and she doesn't know if it's relief or disappointment or both.

"Okay," she says meekly, because what else is she supposed to say? "Thank you." Well. Not that, obviously. "I… I'm not sure if I can - if I want… I think I'm scared."

What the actual fuck, Jade?! she thinks loudly at herself, but it's in defeat rather than surprise. Drunk Jade gets frank. That's something she conveniently forgot about when she took Tori to a bar.

Tori doesn't struggle with focusing her eyes. Jade's a little afraid she might be less drunk than she's letting on. Tori's too calculated to lose her control like that. "Are you scared of me?" She asks, leaning in. Jade doesn't know if it's meant to console or intimidate.

She shakes her head. "No," she says, surprised to realize it's true. She's not scared of Tori. Maybe she should be. But she's not. Not when Tori's looking at her like that, with her eyes vibrant brown and too tender for someone who's only known her for two weeks.

Tori's hand trembles when she reaches up to touch Jade's cheek, and suddenly Jade thinks fuck it. "I've never done this before." The silence that follows is - it's not deafening. It's not silence at all. It's full of city sounds and their breathing, ragged and loud.

"You mean," Tori shakes her head, sloppily, and her hand falls back to her side. "You've never - you've never done what, exactly?"

"With a girl. A woman." Jade is horrified at each word that comes out of her mouth, but it's like she can't stop it. She has to get it out. To get the truth out, at least some of it, at least partially, however mangled and twisted it might be. "I've never - I'm not really sure who I am anymore," she admits. Tori's gaze is sharp. Too sharp for someone who's supposedly drunk.

Yet, there's no trace of judgment. "Am I experimentation?" She asks. Her tone - God, she might as well be asking about the weather.

"No," Jade says. Lies. Well - she's not lying. Tori isn't an experimentation. It's a little worse than that.

Just like that, Tori accepts her answer. "Okay," she says easily. "Then we are definitely not having sex tonight."

That's it?

"That's it?"

Tori chuckles. It's a little sloppier, a little higher than her usual timbre. "What were you expecting?"

She doesn't know. "I don't know."

Tori takes a small step back, helping Jade stand upright with a careful hand under her elbow. "You know we're too drunk to be having this conversation right now." It's not a question, but it's not her dictating, either. It's stating a fact. A fact Jade completely agrees with.

"Yes." She shivers when the wind blows, only now realizing how chilly it is and how underdressed she is in jeans and a top. Tori places a jacket around her shoulders before she can protest.

It smells like her. She wouldn't go as far as to say it's soothing, but it is familiar and pleasant. "We should probably get home, right."

"Right." Tori smiles. "Good thing I never let Jackson go."

"Tori." Jade frowns. "It's past midnight. On a Friday."

"Jade." Tori says, her eyes sparkling with silent laughter. "I'm joking. I do that sometimes. Admittedly, rarely. No one will ever believe you. You have no proof."

Jade really tries, but she can't hold her laughter in, and it spills, loud and strong.

"You're in Forbes lists," she says. "You're in Forbes lists and you own half the fucking companies in this country. Do you realize that? Right now, standing in a dirty alley with a girl who won't have sex with you?"

"I'm the one who won't have sex with the girl," Tori points out. She's still smiling, but it softens now, fades into something that's barely there, but infinitely more valuable.

"Tonight," Jade points another thing out and watches Tori's eyes darken ever so slightly.

"Tonight. Yes." Tori clears her throat. "I also don't own 'half the fucking companies' in this country. I hardly own a quarter." She says it like it's not a big deal. Like it's nothing. Perhaps, to her, it isn't.

Or, perhaps, Tori measures things and their importance differently, and Jade can't see it yet.

"Hardly," she scoffs at Tori's words drunkenly. "Okay. Let's get out of here before I start finding you annoying."

"And how do you find me now, then? I'm just curious."

Jade squints. "Almost annoying."

She makes Tori laugh for an umpteen time that night. "Perfect."

* * *

"And what happened next?"

Jade closes her eyes, licks her lips. Turns her head to look at Beck, barely covered with a thin sheet. "We split a cab. She let me pay for my half of the ride."

Beck scoffs. "What a gentlewoman."

"She kind of is, yes." She watches him blink and briefly lock his jaw before forcing himself to relax.

"I don't know if you made the right thing coming clean about this," he says. His hair falls on his eyes when he rolls over and props his head on his hand, and he brushes it away impatiently with his other hand, looking down at Jade.

She shakes her head at him. "That was the only sensible decision I've made this week," she says. "Tori's smart and experienced. She would've immediately known I've never been with a woman before."

Beck shrugs. "Yeah, or - or that you're just bad in bed."

"Please." She smirks, and it's hollow. "I can't be bad in bed. Not even hypothetically."

"Oh, I know," he drawls, his fingers lazily playing with the sheet covering Jade's bare chest. "But - Tori doesn't."

"It was the right thing to say," she presses on. "For several reasons. One," her hand slowly reaches up to his face, one finger lazily tracing his jaw, "I'm even more of a challenge to her now. Two," that same finger travels south, to his chest, and she watches him watch it with a slow smirk forming on his lips. "She won't expect sex from me - or, she won't expect me to be good at it. And three…" now, her hand stops at his flat stomach, pressing against it briefly before venturing lower. She watches his mouth fall open when she reaches her destination, dragging her nails across hardening flesh. "Now, I control the situation. Entirely. Absolutely."

"Genius," he breathes before he rolls them over and presses a demanding kiss to her mouth, and she welcomes it.

She just wants to forget - or, rather, doesn't want to think about the fact that she wanted Tori last night. She honest to God wanted her. Wanted her on her lips, in her bed, on her, in her - God. That's something she should probably deal with. Later, yes. But she'll have to.

But will she? She was drunk. Both of them were. She was curious - it's only natural. Better that than getting through the inevitable night with Tori with her teeth gritted and her eyes shut.

Anyway. Beck doesn't need to know her slip-up wasn't planned. He doesn't need to know it wasn't her idea to begin with. He doesn't need to know it was Tori's stare and Tori's quiet softness that made her crack.

She thinks she'd be happy to un-know it, but she can't. It's her cross to bear. So she kisses her boyfriend and lets her mind go blank.


	15. Hopeless For Us Preview 2

**A/N:**

 **Part 3 of Desperate times has been posted in the official story posting where I will continue to post the rest of the story for you guys!**

 **On a separate note... Here is a second preview of the story I've been working on, Hopeless For Us. It's almost done FINALLY! Enjoy!**

* * *

The group arrived at the club a little after nine and found a table in record time - also pleased their fake IDs passed by with ease despite everyone knowing their ages thanks to being affiliated with Tori, but the owner already put the responsibility on the young bartender. The club was already swamped as inebriated bodies danced and mingled throughout the rather large hollywood club. The bass of the music boomed through the speakers as the group settled on the comfy, luxury, club couches - or was it more of a booth? A few of Beck's model friends and Andre's work friends joined them.

Jade had volunteered to go with Andre and Cat to order drinks - because curiosity wouldn't stop poking her about the bartender since they arrived. She immediately spotted Tori putting on a show of mixing several drinks at once, expertly, for cheering customers. It was..eye-opening, seeing Tori in her element.

It was kind of a turn on.

"I'll never get tired of watching her do that." Andre shouted over the booming music.

The bartender tossed a glass behind her back and caught it in her other hand, then proceeding to skillfully flip it up on the counter and pour various colored liquids in the glass before topping it with a silver cup to shake the drink, mixing it, and then topping it with the appropriate garnishes and a straw; sliding it to the happy customer with a smile. It took her less than a minute.

"I never knew mixing drinks could be a turn on." Cat laughed out and Andre nodded.

Tori remained oblivious to the watching trio as she handed a two girls a tray of shots with charming smile.

"Come on." Snapping out of her stupor - that she once again found her self in thanks to the brunette, she strutted off pushing her way through the crowd till she reached the counter of the bar with her two friends close behind. She didn't waste time leaning over the bar with a smirk, waiting for Tori to inevitably notice her.

Jade had been dressed to impress - as was the rest of their group - but Jade always seemed to leave a flaming trail behind her. She wore a dark green dress that hugged her curves just right, stopped short enough for the club to admire her legs, and gave just enough cleavage for her to use to her advantage at times likes this.

"Jade." The bartender gave her usual warm smile before it quickly faded as her eyes roamed over Jade's appearance.

The writer smirked as she watched Tori's eyes fall to chest; the desired affect she was aiming for. "You gonna take my order or you just gonna stare all night?"

Tori suddenly darted her eyes away, trying to hide her heated face in the process.

"Uh, yeah. What're you guys drinking?"

Jade was amused. It was nice to have Tori on the stunned side for once. An eye brow quirked and a tilt of her head, the writer put on her thinking face as she drawled out her words, "Well... For me, what do you recommend?"

By now, Tori's recomposed her self and she gets a glint in her eye when Jade looks back at her with seduction.

"Depends on what you're into?" She states with a matching tone. "Are you looking for something on the sweet side - or maybe something a little more bold?"

Tori leans over the counter closer to Jade. Brown stay locked with blue. It's a challenge and Jade's intrigued. She's sure Andre and Cat have already ordered the group's drinks from a different bartender by now, so she's not even going to give that a thought. She's focused on the hotshot bartender in front of her. The bartender that holds a certain allure with shoulder length, straight brown hair, and wears just enough eyeliner to bring out the more hazel tones in her brown eyes. The bartender that's wearing a black tank muscle shirt, revealing the dark purple bra straps underneath and showing off her toned tan arms as she works. The bartender that turns Jade on with a look more than Beck ever has with a touch.

"Sweet is overrated. I want something...different. Something a little more daring."

It doesn't take a genius to catch onto the underlying meaning of their little drink quiz. The brunette smirks before backing away and grabbing a few bottle to mix a drink. Jade tries to watch what she pours, but the girl works fast and she didn't want to miss anything while trying to read a label - though she does catch how Tori only pulls from top shelf.

A few seconds later, the bartender leans back over the counter with a mid size glass in hand, like the kind that whiskey is usually served in, but it's not whiskey. Her eyes stay locked with Jade's, "It's on the house."

Jade slides a hand over to take the glass, but her fingers brush over Tori's as she doesn't let go quite, yet.

"And if you need that extra edge later, you know where to find it." She finally pulls away with one last look towards Jade before heading off to serve the next customer.

Once again.

Jade's mind is a static mess.

She finds her seat next to an oblivious Beck, who gives her the fast glance of acknowledgement before continuing his conversation with one of his model friends.

* * *

 **A/N: No, she's not cheating on Beck, just fyi. Hope you guys liked this really SHORT preview. It was hard to find something to post without giving too much away. Thanks for the support!**


	16. Give Me Something

**_'_** ** _Rock Princess, Jade West, dumps long time boyfriend, Beck Oliver...'_**

"Jade, over here!"

"Jade, what happened with the boyfriend?"

"Bet she dumped him for, Cat. Isn't that right, princess."

Jade just holds up the finger as she and Cat get into her car. Camera lights flash a mile a second.

"Fuck off, Ryder." Cat throws before ducking into the driver's side.

"God, he's the worst." Jade leans her head on the window before she turns her attention down to her phone; a text to answer.

Cat glances at her best friend to see a small smile find home on her lips. It makes her happy. "I was thinking we could go to that diner?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Low profile."

It only takes fifteen minutes before they're parking. They manage to grab a booth and order food without any hassle. Neither hesitate to dive into their respective basket of fries and milkshakes once they arrive.

"I just confirmed the shoot for the retakes for tomorrow and you have a show in two weeks."

Jade just hums in acknowledgment. "And after the retakes, I sleep _all_ day." She tosses a fry into her mouth.

Cat just shakes her head with a smile before her phone starts vibrating. "Shit..."

"What?"

"It's Beck." She states before she answers it. "Hey, Beck..." She says in an annoyed tone.

Jade can hear him yelling over the phone as she continues to eat, unfazed.

 _"_ _Tell her to stop acting like a fucking child and call me. Tell her to call me, Cat!"_

"I have. She'll call you when she wants to talk, Beck." A bored tone as she rolls her eyes and Jade just smirks.

 _"_ _She's with you, isn't she? You two are always together-," -_ "I am her assistant." - _"So put her on the fucking phone!"_

"Give me." Jade holds out her hand beckoning fingers. Cat looks weary, but complies. "Beck."

Cat watches as Jade tosses another fry in her mouth and lets her eyes roll back into her skull as Beck yells into the phone.

"Yeah, okay. You'll kill me. I get it. Listen, you ever talk to my best friend like that again and _I swear_ I'll stab my scissors where the sun don't shine. Got it? Yeah, yeah, fuck you too." She makes a face as she ends the call and slides Cat's phone back to her.

"Fucking psycho. I never would have dated him if I knew he was so co-dependent and obsessive."

"I told you."

"I know. I should listen to you more. This is why you're my voice of reason."

A moment passes as they smile at each other with locked eyes. The leave the diner shortly after and start walking down the block to Jade's car.

"Well, look who it is."

A flash. A groan.

"You really left Oliver for her, didn't you?" The guy beams as he walks faster till he's by Jade's side.

"While that would be an upgrade, that story is a dead end, so drop it, Daniels, before I shove my scissors in your throat."

"Ooo, so defensive. C'mon Cat, give me something."

"Seriously, Ryder, get a life. Psycho stalker isn't a good look for anyone."

"Hey, why don't we make a deal. Let me get a pic of you two holding hands and then I'll leave you alone for the night. What ya say?" He moves to stand in front of them.

They just look at each other, but then Jade just rolls her eyes and brushes past him. She really can't afford a scandal right now - and by scandal, she means physically assaulting him with his camera.

"Oh, c'mon!" He whines out as the two finally reach the car and take off.

"Take the next right." The singer directs as she answers another text.

Cat follows and pulls into a wide back alley behind two buildings. A few seconds later, a blacked out Camaro pulls up to the side of them and the window slides down.

"Hey, sexy!"

"Hello, to you too." Cat answers back and the driver and Jade just laugh as Jade gets out of the car and walks over to the other car.

Cat tilts her seat back and closes her eyes, tired from work and the event of tonight. And what most people would be freaking out over right now - what the paps and media would die to see - Cat sees on a regular basis and is completely desensitized from the scene. She just wants to sleep in her bed.

Jade leans on the door through the passenger window as she smiles brightly at the driver, a brunette girl with model looks.

"So?"

"We're set for the weekend." The brunette smiles cooly at her.

Jade just smiles wider and ducks her head out of embarrassment. She not used to not being able to contain her emotions; smiling this much. But, really, she's okay with it. Her eyes quickly dart around the area, seeing no sign of anyone.

"I missed you, Tor." She admits softly.

"Me too..."

Jade bites her bottom lip and runs a hand through her dark locks as she does one more quick scan of the area. _Fuck it,_ she thinks and then she's climbing into the passenger side of the Camaro and pulling Tori into a heated kiss.

Cat stirs in her seat as she hears quick footsteps and a car taking off.

"Cat!" Jade whisper yells as she leans into the car and scans the area in front of them.

"Huh?" A sleepy reply.

"I think someone took a picture of me and Tori. I saw a flash from over there."

Cat frowns and looks over at the dark shrubbery across the street, "Did you see who?"

"No, it's dark out!" The singer snaps, but Cat doesn't even react, unfazed once again.

"Well, just get in. If someone took a pic then we can't really do anything about it right now."

Jade groans as she slides into her seat. "I bet it was Daniels. I hate that guy."

Cat sighs as she takes off for Jade's house.

* * *

 **A/N: Quick write up. Sorry for any errors. I'm sure I'll find them hours later and correct. Reviews welcomed! Based off of a movie I recently watched,** **Ayyy!**


	17. Prom Queen

**A/N: Just your typical high school prom. No preforming arts.**

* * *

"And your Prom Queen is... Tori Vega!"

The school applauds as a crown is placed on the smiling brunette's head. She locks arms with Beck and they fulfill tradition of doing one dance together.

"I don't get it." Carter, the blonde school quarterback throws out as he watches Tori and Beck, "Why isn't she interested?"

Jade just rolls her eyes as she sips her punch next to Andre, who just shrugs, "I don't know, man. I'm her best friend and I really couldn't tell you."

"You've never asked her?" Liam, a brunette with model looks joins in.

"I have. She just says she's not interested in anyone. I can't really push it without coming off as...ya know."

Both boys mutter a, "Yeah..."

"Pathetic." Jade deadpans as Beck starts heading their way to rejoin the group and Tori is pulled aside by some other pretty boy, who will undoubtedly get rejected in the next five minutes, but can't be mad because Tori Vega is the school sweetheart, a straight 'A' student, too pretty for her own good, and just down right nice as hell.

"Wait. I thought you didn't do dances and how'd you get in? You're not even up to dress code."

The boys all look at Jade, who's dressed in black boots, black skinny jeans, a green teen, and a black leather jacket; Her wavy dark hair falls over her shoulders with a green streak.

"I don't and wouldn't you like to know." She smirks.

"Why do you all look like you just got dumped?" Beck chuckles as he leans against a table next to Jade.

"Because we all technically did." Carter groans.

Beck looks confused and Jade tosses her head back in annoyance, "For the love of- they're upset because Tori won't give them the time of day."

"Oh." He glances over at the Prom Queen who's currently talking to a group of girls and laughing about something. "Yeah, she's really focused on school. She told me she's up for a full ride for med school." He states with a smile; proud of his friend.

"Fascinating." Jade casually pulls out a small silver flask from her boot and takes a swig before she walks off.

She walks up to her rented hotel room, their prom was at the famous Beverly Wilshire - very fancy and _very_ expensive, but money was no object for most of the students here tonight - including Jade. She rented out one of the large suites, complete with a balcony that she fully intended to use.

Another swig from her flask as she leans over the guard railing, looking out at the city below. The air was on the colder end, but she was comfortable in her jacket and warming alcohol. Only a few minutes pass before she hears the sound of a keycard and then the suite door opening. Beck's voice carries from the hall as he tells the new suite guest that his job is done and to "have fun," in a teasing manner. The guest laughs a melodic laugh - if Jade's ever heard one - and the suite door closes. A smirk spreads across her face as footsteps near her and a hand swipes her flask.

"Starting without me, I see."

Jade hums as she turns towards the flask thief, "I wasn't sure how long the Prom Queen would be. _I must acknowledge all my loyal subjects, for they all matter._ "

"I don't talk like that." The brunette glares, honey brown eyes locking with ocean blue.

"Whatever stops the tears, princess." Jade tugs on the flask, but Tori holds on tight and uses the momentum to bring them closer; inches apart and eyes still locked.

"That's _Queen_ to you." The corners of her lips twitch upwards.

Jade raises her eyebrows in surprise at the show of dominance, but she also welcomes it, "My apologies, your majesty. How ever can I make it up to you?"

Tori just simply shakes her head with a roll of her eyes - and smile none the less - as she threads her fingers through dark locks on the back of the actress' head and pulls her in for a kiss.

Jade doesn't hesitate to kiss back, even more so, pushing the Prom Queen back against the railing and griping her hips just right. They smile into the kiss and then break apart and Tori takes another drink.

"So, how many hearts did you break this time?"

"Ha, you're funny," Sarcasm from the Queen and Jade takes the flask back for another drink as Tori continues, "Just two, Dallas and Jackson."

"Ah, Texas must be one sad state tonight. Those poor cowboys." That earns Jade a pretty laugh and Tori has to cover her mouth out of embarrassment from how hard she's laughing.

The actress laughs a bit too, but only because it's contagious and...she's just genuinely happy in this moment.

"Ugh, I can't handle you sometimes."

"On the contrary, Vega, I think you're the _only one_ that can handle me."

The brunette tilts her head with a humming smile and brown eyes that look her over, "Well in that case..." She starts walking Jade back into the room with a firm hand on her leather cladded shoulder, "Since we know I can handle you, why don't you help me get out of this dress...and we can see how well you-," a kiss to the left cheek," -handle-, "a kiss to the right cheek, " _me._ " a finishing kiss to the lips, and it leaves Jade following as Tori pulls away.

"What would they say if they knew their beloved, unobtainable Queen was just a dirty gay?" Jade smirks as she sets her flask on the dresser and shrugs her jacket off before leaning into her girlfriend and reaching around to pull her dress zipper down.

The sound sends chills down both spines.

"They'd probably ask to watch." She says as she shrugs her dress off and stepping out of it without breaking eye contact.

Jade hums as she pulls her shirt off over her head, "Probably." And then she reconnects their lips, hands falling onto Tori's hips as they both fall back onto the bed.

 _If only they knew._

* * *

"I can't believe we're best friends with the two hottest girls in school and they're both gay for each other." Andre laughs at how hysterical his words sound.

"I know, dude. Who would've thought? Do you want bacon on your burger?"

"Yeah, and make it a double. Dances always work up my appetite." Andre gestures with his beer bottle.

Beck calls room service and the rest is history.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Texas. Sorry for errors. Reviews always appreciated. :)**


End file.
